Oh My Ghost!
by Fake JeonJi97
Summary: [CHAP 2 IS UP!] Bagaimana Tao bisa meminta bantuan kepada Yifan jika muncul dihadapannya saja sudah membuat Yifan Masalahnya Yifan phobia hantu, dan Tao sendirilah yang menjadi objek phobia /"AAAARGHHHH!""Kau harus membantuku .""YIFAN GE! APAPUN YANG TERJADI KAU HARUS MEMBANTUKU! TITIK!"/Yaoi/KrisTao/RnR?
1. Prolog

**Title: Oh My Ghost**

**Author: Fake JeonJi97**

**Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Wu Yifan (Kris), Hwang Zitao (Tao), and other cast**

**Dislaimer: Kris milik Tao, dan Tao milik Kris. Mereka saling melengkapi dan memiliki. Cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.**

**Summary: Bagaimana Tao bisa meminta bantuan kepada Yifan jika muncul dihadapannya saja sudah membuat Yifan histeris. Masalahnya Yifan phobia hantu, dan Tao sendirilah yang menjadi objek phobia Yifan./"AAAARGHHHH!""Kau harus membantuku Wu-Yi-Fan..""YIFAN GE! APAPUN YANG TERJADI KAU HARUS MEMBANTUKU! TITIK!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Yaoi Fanfic! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fake JeonJi97 present~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

"YIFAN CEPATLAH! KAU MEMBUAT KITA TERLAMBAT!" Ketukan pintu kamar itu mulai terdengar, kali ini bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"YA MOM, AKU SEDANG BERPAKAIAN SEKARANG. BERSABARLAH, SEBENTAR LAGI AKU AKAN KELUAR." Namja yang bernama Yifan itu dengan tergesa-gesa memakai bajunya kemudian menyisir rambutnya cepat. Ibunya memang tak sabaran, bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mandi. Maksudnya, ini adalah minggu pagi dan ia harus bangun dan bersiap-siap. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Yifan keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai berpakaian, jeans dengan kemeja hitam tidak buruk kan? Ayolah Yifan tidak menyukai warna hitam.

"Kau lama sekali, kau tahu kan ini sudah siang!" Wanita paruhbaya yang berpakaian serba hitam itu mengomel ketika Yifan baru saja sampai di depan mobil.

"Ini masih jam enam pagi, mom." Sahut Yifan malas sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ibu mu hanya takut kita terlambat, kau tahu kan perjalanan ke sana membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar?" Kali ini ayah Yifan yang angkat bicara.

Yifan hanya berguman malas. Orang tuanya sungguh menyebalkan, tak bisakah mereka membiarkan Yifan beristirahat dihari liburnya? Pernah satu kali Yifan menolak untuk ikut pergi, tapi itu malah membuat kartu kredit-nya di blokir. Dan Yifan berjanji semalas apapun ia untuk pergi, ia harus pergi. Kalau tidak pasti ia akan dipecat menjadi anak nantinya.

Kalian pasti heran kan sepenting apa sih acara yang akan dihadiri Yifan hingga membuat kartu kreditnya bisa diblokir begitu? Hanya empat kata, pergi-ke-pemakaman-keluarga. Yah, setiap setahun sekali keluarga Yifan pasti menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi makam keluarnya. Apa lagi sekarang adalah hari kematian kakeknya, sudah pasti ini adalah acara yang sangat penting untuk keluarganya. Yifan bukannya tak menyayangi keluarganya, ia hanya tidak mengenal siapa saja keluarganya yang dimakamkan disana. Mereka meninggal sebelum Yifan lahir atau ketika Yifan masih kecil. Jadi ia berpikir, untuk apa sih pergi ke pemakaman orang yang tidak kita kenal? Apa lagi dihari libur seperti ini. Bukannya apa-apa Yifan sebenarnya takut pergi ke pemakaman atau tempat yang berbau mistis lainnya, Yifan takut hantu. Konyol sebenarnya, bagaimana namja tampan bertubuh atletis ini bisa mempunyai phobia terhadap hantu. Tapi salahkan saja ayahnya, yang sewaktu Yifan kecil senang sekali menakutinya.

Mereka kini telah sampai di pemakaman, pemakaman khusus orang China. Dari namanya saja kita sudah tau bahwa Yifan adalah keturunan China, jadi pasti ia akan pergi ke pemakaman khusus seperti ini.

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun Yifan~"

"Dad, tak bisakah aku menunggu saja disini?"

"Ayolah kau tak mau membuat ibumu marah lagi kan?"

Yifan melirik ibunya, dan ibunya sudah memberikan tatapan tajam pada Yifan seolah mengatakan kalau-kau-tidak-turun-aku-akan-mencoret-namamu-dar i-daftar-warisan.

"Baiklah.." Dengan lemas Yifan keluar dari mobil. Berjalan dibelakang orang tuanya, ini sungguh sangat amat menyebalkan untuk Yifan!

Yifan telah sampai di depan makam kakeknya, foto dengan bingkai yang sudah usang itu memperlihatkan senyum milik namja yang berpakaian tentara. Yah, itu kakek Yifan. Seorang tentara yang gugur di medan perang, seorang yang samasekali Yifan tidak kenal.

Orang tuanya memulai ritual berdoa, sedangkan Yifan berdiri acuh pura-pura mengikuti. Padahal ia tengah memperhatikan sekerumunan orang yang berada didepan makam kakeknya. Sepertinya ada yang meninggal hari ini.

Yifan memperhatikan kedua orang paruhbaya yang tengah bersimpuh disebelah makam tersebut ketika kerumunan orang satu-persatu mulai pergi. Ia melihat foto yang ada didepan nisan tersebut, foto namja dengan mata panda nya.

'Sangat manis.' Tak sadar Yifan tersenyum dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Sayangnya namja manis itu tidak berumur panjang.

Wanita yang tengah menangis itu Yifan pastikan adalah ibu dari namja manis itu, sedangkan pria yang berusaha menenangkannya adalah ayahnya. Yifan tak melihat orang lain lagi, jadi Yifan menyimpulkan bahwa namja itu anak semata wayang dari pasangan suami istri tersebut. Sama seperti dirinya. Sungguh malang.

Yifan memperhatikan lagi foto namja manis yang malang itu. Hwang Zitao. Jadi namanya Zitao, 'Tao~ya kau sangat manis.' Yifan berkata tulus sambil terus memandangi foto namja yang bernama Tao itu. Matanya yang bening, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang –menurutnya- imut itu. Bagaimana Tuhan tega memanggil namja yang bahkan nyaris sempurna itu secepat ini. Dari wajahnya saja Yifan sudah tau bahwa namja itu lebih muda darinya.

Lama ia memperhatikan foto namja itu, sampai ia tak sadar bahwa kegiatan ayah dan ibunya sudah selesai.

"Yifan, kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Ibunya setengah menguncang bahu Yifan, Karena sedaritadi Yifan tak menyahutnya.

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja mom." Kata Yifan berusaha tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang, bukankah kau tidak suka berada ditempat seperti ini?"

"Hmm.." Yifan hendak berbalik tapi ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Gege.." Suara itu begitu pelan seperti terbawa angin. Yifan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kenapa lagi sayang?"

"Mom tidak mendengarnya?"

"Mendengar apa?"

"Tadi ada yang-" Yifan menatap foto Tao dan entah kenapa bulu kuduknya meremang. "A-ah, tak apa-apa."

Yifan berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi, ia merasa tadi ada yang memanggilnya. Mungkinkah- Ah! Tidak! Mungkin ia hanya salah dengar.

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan segera masuk ke mobil.

"Gege.. Yifan ge.." Suara itu terdengar lagi, suara yang terbawa angin..

.

.

.

TBC or Delete?


	2. Chapter 1 :)

**Title: Oh My Ghost**

**Author: Fake JeonJi97**

**Genre: Romance, Supranatural, Little Bit Humor(?)**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Wu Yifan (Kris), Hwang Zitao (Tao), and other cast**

**Dislaimer: Kris milik Tao, dan Tao milik Kris. Mereka saling melengkapi dan memiliki. Cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.**

**Summary: Bagaimana Tao bisa meminta bantuan kepada Yifan jika muncul dihadapannya saja sudah membuat Yifan histeris. Masalahnya Yifan phobia hantu, dan Tao sendirilah yang menjadi objek phobia Yifan./"AAAARGHHHH!""Kau harus membantuku Wu-Yi-Fan..""YIFAN GE! APAPUN YANG TERJADI KAU HARUS MEMBANTUKU! TITIK!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Yaoi Fanfic! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Gege.. Yifan ge.." Suara itu terdengar lagi, suara yang terbawa angin..**_

**.**

**.**

**Fake JeonJi97 present~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Malam setelah Yifan pergi ke pemakaman itu ia tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya masih tertuju pada namja yang bernama Zitao itu. Suara itu.. mungkinkah Tao yang memanggilnya? Tapi Tao kan sudah- jangan jangan hantu Tao yang memanggilnya?

"Aaaarrgghhh! Aku pasti sudah gila." Yifan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

KRRIIEEETTT~~

"Woah!? Apa itu?!" Yifan terlonjak dari posisinya, ia duduk ditepian kasur dengan badan yang tertutup selimut.

"MOOOOOMMM!" Ia kemudian berteriak memanggil ibunya. Dan tidak lama kemudian ibunya datang dengan wajah kesal yang mengantuk, ia membuka pintu kamar Yifan kasar.

"Ada apa?! Kau tahu ini jam berapa Yifan? Kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu?! Kau tahu ibu hampir tertidur tadi!" Katanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Temani aku tidur, aku takut." Yifan memasang muka sememelas mungkin.

"Kau sudah besar, kenapa masih minta ditemani. Malu dengan umurmu! Kau sudah dua puluh tahun, kenapa seperti anak kecil sih?!"

"Tapi mom, ada sesuatu disana.." Yifan kemudian menunjuk bagian dekat sofa.

Ibu Yifan menghela nafasnya, anaknya ini memang benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Tidurlah Yifan.. ini sudah malam."

"Tap-"

"Tidur atau ibu akan memblokir kartu kredit mu."

"B-baiklah." Sepertinya ancaman tentang kartu kredit memang mempan untuk Yifan, terbukti setiap ibunya mengancam tentang kartu kreditnya pasti ia akan menurut. Walaupun dalam hati Yifan mengutuk dirinya yang masih tergantung pada uang orang tuanya.

"Selamat malam Yifan." Kata ibunya datar, kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Sementara Yifan terpaksa tidur sambil menggenggam erat ujung selimutnya.

"Tuhan.. aku takut.." Katanya lirih sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Yifan kini berada disebuah kampus, bukan kampus tempat biasanya ia belajar. Entahlah kampus siapa, yang pasti disini hanya ada ia sendirian, disebuah lorong dekat ruangan yang bertuliskan 'gudang' diatasnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, benar-benar tidak ada orang disini. Tapi tiba-tiba..

BRAAAKKK!

Sontak Yifan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, disana Yifan melihat seorang namja dengan kacamata yang membingkai wajah manisnya berjongkok sambil memunguti buku. Sepertinya namja itu baru saja menjatuhkan bukunya.

Yifan mendekati namja itu, sedangkan namja itu masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Namja itu tidak menjawab, ia tetap memunguti buku-bukunya. Yifan hendak membantunya, tapi namja itu terlebih dahulu berdiri. Ia bangkit dan Yifan dapat melihat jelas wajahnya, wajahnya.. Yifan merasa familiar dengan wajahnya. Pernah bertemu kah? Tapi dimana? Yifan ingin bertanya, tapi lagi-lagi namja itu mendahuluinya. Namja itu berjalan dan melewatinya. Maksudnya, dia berjalan menembus tubuh Yifan. Bagaimana bisa?!

Yifan membulatkan matanya, 't-tadi..' ia masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Kejadian ini seperti dalam film-film horror yang pernah ia tonton bersama ayahnya, dan biasanya orang yang ditembus itu- tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin ia sudah mati!

"Shit!" Umpatan kecil itu berhasil menyadarkan Yifan dari lamunannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan sekarang ia melihat namja itu sedang kesusahan membuka pintu gudang.

"Hei! Kau bisa mendengarkanku kan?! Jawab aku!" Tapi namja itu tak mendengar suara Yifan yang bahkan setengah berteriak.

"YYAAAAA!" Yifan berteriak tepat ditelinga namja itu, tapi lagi-lagi namja itu menghiraukannya. Reaksinya membuat Yifan panik.

Namja itu akhirnya bisa membuka pintu dan ia segera masuk dengan setumpuk buku yang masih dibawanya. Yifan mengikutinya dari belakang, namja itu meletakkan buku-bukunya diatas meja yang tak jauh dari pintu. Tapi sepertinya namja itu memang teledor, ia malah menjatuhkan sebagian buku-buku itu ke lantai. Dan itu membuatnya harus memunguti buku-buku itu lagi.

"Tao~ya cepatlah Tuan Park menunggumu dibawah!" Tiba-tiba seseorang datang memanggil namja itu, dan namja itu refleks mempercepat kegiatannya sambil menjawab "Sebentar lagi aku selesai."

Tapi tunggu.. namja yang baru datang tadi memanggil siapa? Tao yang-

Tubuh Yifan seketika merosot ke lantai, lututnya bergetar tak mampu menompang berat tubunya. Dia benar-benar bilang Tao kan? Jadi wajah itu, wajah familiar itu. Tao.. benar-benar Tao?

Debuman pintu itu meninggalkan dirinya dalam gudang itu sendirian. Yifan masih dengan posisinya yang terduduk lemas dilantai. Ada apa ini? Kenapa-

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep.._

Benda elektronik yang ada disebelah Yifan tiba-tiba berbunyi, itu sebuah ponsel. Tao tak sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya tadi saat menjatuhkan bukunya. Yifan melirik ponsel itu, ada satu panggilan tak terjawab dari.. Luhan?

KRRRIIIIINNGGGG! KKRRRIIINGG!

Suara nyaring dari jam alarm dikamar itu hampir memecahkan gendang telinga Yifan, dengan cepat Yifan mematikan alarm yang berhasil membangunkannya dari mimpinya semalam. Yifan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum melihat keadaan sekitarnya, ini kamarnya. Benar-benar kamarnya. Jadi tadi itu hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

"Yifan cepatlah bersiap-siap, ibumu dibawah sudah mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas. Kau tidak mau kan kena marah lagi?" Suara ayahnya membuat Yifan hampir terjatuh dari kasurnya. Hei! Sejak kapan ayahnya berdiri disana?

"Yaa! Dad! Kau mengangetkanku." Yifan mengelus dadanya, jantungnya hampir saja copot tadi. Sedangkan ayahnya hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya ini, benar-benar tipe ayah yang _berwibawa_.

"Cepatlah kami menunggu mu dibawah nak." Kata ayahnya sambil menutup pintu kamar.

Yifan hanya mendengus kesal, ayahnya benar-benar senang jika melihatnya ketakutan. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Yifan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandinya,tapi- _wushh.._

Tiba-tiba ada angin yang menerpa wajahnya, tidak kencang namun sangat dingin. Ia melirik kearah jendela. Tidak terbuka, lalu.. darimana asal angin ini?

Tengkuknya seketika meremang, hawa dingin menerpa kulitnya lehernya.

"Gege.." Suara itu lagi, suara yang ia dengar saat di pemakaman.

"Yifan ge.." Suara itu memanggilnya dengan jelas. Demi apapun Yifan ingin berteriak sekarang, melampiaskan ketakutannya, tapi lidahnya kelu. Ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung ditempat.

"Gege.." Suara itu begitu dekat, ia bisa merasakan ada hembusan nafas yang begitu dingin disekitar telinganya. "Kau bisa mendengarku kan ge?"

Yifan perlahan menengok kearah hembusan nafas itu dan.. matanya melihat onyx hitam kelam yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Yifa-"

"AAAARGHHHH!" Kemudian gelap.

"AAAARGHHHH!"

Teriakan dari kamar Yifan membuat orang tuanya menghentikan kegiatannya seketika, mereka lalu saling memandang.

"Yifan!" Kata mereka hampir bersamaan kemudian berlari ke tangga menuju kamar Yifan. Anaknya pagi-pagi sudah berteriak histeris, pasti ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi. Dan benar saja, saat pertama kali membuka kamar anaknya yang mereka lihat adalah pemandangan Yifan yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"YA AMPUN YIFAN!" Teriak ibu Yifan tak kalah histeris, sedangkan ayahnya menghampiri Yifan dan membopong tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Lagi-lagi ibu Yifan panik sendiri.

"Tenanglah. Ia tak apa-apa, hanya pingsan." Ayah Yifan menenangkan istrinya yang mulai terisak itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bisa kau bilang hanya pingsan? Bagaimana jika-"

"Dia tak apa-apa, percayalah padaku."

"Tapi-"

"Nghh.." Lenguhan kecil dari Yifan itu berhasil membuat mereka menghentikan perdebatan kecil itu.

"Yifan? Kau tak apa sayang?" Ibu Yifan mengelus pipi Yifan sayang, sedangkan Yifan hanya mengerjapkan beberapa kali. Membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya ruangan. Ia melihat kedua orangtuanya sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Suara Yifan terdengar parau, mungkin karena efek berteriak tadi. Yifan berusaha duduk dikasurnya tapi kepalanya terasa pening, jadi ia hanya memegang kepala dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ya ampun Yifan! Kau tak apa?! Jangan-jangan kau insomnia, sayang ini ib-"

"Mooomm! Jangan berteriak ditelingaku! Dan itu bukan insomnia tapi amnesia, itu sangat jauh mom!" Dengus Yifan kesal, tak tahu kah ibunya sekarang kepalanya malah makin terasa sakit karena mendengar suara lengkingan itu.

"Syukurlah sayang kau masih ingat dengan ibu." Kemudian ibu Yifan memeluknya.

"Aishh~ Ada apa sih?" Katanya berusaha melepaskan pelukan ibunya, namun ibunya malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Tadi kau pingsan nak, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kali ini ayahnya yang angkat bicara setelah melihat adegan ibu dan anak yang sangat mengharukan itu. *ayahnya juga ternyata autis-_-*

Pingsan? Yifan menelan saliva nya berat, jadi yang tadi bukan mimpi? Yang tadi itu nyata? Suara itu, onyx kelam itu, hembusan nafas itu.. nyata?

"Yifan?!" Suara ibunya kini membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau melamun sayang, ada apa? Ceritakan pada kami.."

"A-ah aku tidak apa-apa mom, sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat mandi. Aku tidak mau telat ke kampus." Katanya tersenyum canggung, lalu melesat ke kamar mandi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang makin kebingungan dengan kelakuan anak satu-satunya itu.

-==SKIP TIME==-

Sejak tadi pagi Yifan jadi sering melamun, saat di kelas pun pikirannya terbagi dua antara pelajaran dan kejadian tadi pagi juga tentang mimpinya semalam. Ia bahkan mendapat teguran beberapa kali dari dosennya karena tak fokus.

Yifan sekarang berada di caffe dekat kampusnya, ia mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya dengan sedotan. Masih memikirkan kejadian semalam dan tadi pagi. Onyx kelam yang harus ia akui sangat indah itu memenuhi otaknya sekarang. Onyx yang ia bahkan meragukan bahwa itu nyata.

DDRRRTTTT~ DDDRRRRTTTT~~

Getaran ponsel disaku celananya membuat Yifan sedikit terlonjak, ia merogoh sakunya kemudian melihat layar ponselnya dengan malas sebelum menekan tombol hijau yang ada di ponselnya itu.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Hyung~~ Kau harus membantuku." Kata suara disebrang sana. Yifan menghela nafas, orang ini menghubunginya kalau tidak mengganggu yah pasti merepotkannya.

"Apa?"

"Jemput aku di kampus. Aku sedang dihukum tidak boleh membawa mobilku, kau mau membantuku kan hyung?"

"Kau membuat masalah apalagi sih?! Merepotkanku saja."

"Hehe, semalam appa tak sengaja menemukan puntung rokok dimobilku."

"Sudah ku bilang untuk menghentikan kebiasaan merokok mu itu."

"Ya! Hyung! Aku menghubungimu bukan untuk mendapat ceramahanmu itu, kau mau menjemputku kan hyung?"

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! AKU TAKKAN MENJEMPUTMU JIKA KAU MEMBENTAKKU SEPERTI ITU."

"Aku tak membentakmu hyung." Namja yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu terdengar menghela napasnya. "Jemput aku yah hyung? Jebal.. aku harus per-"

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu, merepotkan sekali sih!"

_Beep._

Yifan memutuskan telpon sepihak, bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sudah Yifan bilang kan kalau orang ini sangat merepotkan, untung saja ia sahabatnya. Jika tidak pasti kepalanya pasti sudah penuh dengan jitakan dari Yifan. Yifan kemudian bangkit dari kursinya kemudian pergi setelah sebelumnya pergi ke meja kasir untuk membayar minumannya.

Mobil sport mewah berwarna biru itu terparkir di sebuah universitas seni yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Xoxo University, kampus tempat orang menyebalkan yang tadi menelfon Yifan dan menyuruhnya untuk menjemputnya. Yifan keluar dari mobilnya dan ia langsung mendapat tatapan kagum dari yeoja yang berada disekitar tempatnya memarkirkan mobil. Bahkan beberapa namja ikut menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh yang atletis ditambah wajah yang seperti malaikat. Siapa pun pasti tak dapat menolak pesona seorang Wu Yifan.

'Dimana sih bocah itu?!' Yifan kali ini mempercepat langkah kakinya, menghindari beberapa orang yang menatapnya.

"Kris Hyuuungg~~"

Yifan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan disana orang menyebalkan itu berada. Berdiri dengan kardus besar yang dibawanya, Yifan mendekatinya. Orang-orang memang memanggilnya Kris, hanya keluarganya atau beberapa orang terdekatnya saja yang memanggilnya Yifan. Jadi jangan salah kalau Chanyeol memanggilnya _Kris_.

"Darimana saja sih? Aku mencarimu daritadi." Katanya kesal.

"Hehe, maaf hyung. Tadi aku dipanggil oleh dosen ku dulu." Chanyeol malah nyengir tanpa dosa, benar-benar mengesalkan. "Oh yah hyung, aku harus menaruh kardus-kardus ini ke gudang. Kau mau ikut?" Lanjutnya

"Hmm.. Baiklah." Hei! Ia tak mau mengambil resiko dengan diam di tempat parkir sendirian kemudian membiarkan dirinya digoda oleh yeoja-yeoja genit itu. Sungguh menjijikan! Bahkan Yifan tak menyukai yeoja!

Yifan berjalan disebelah Chanyeol, mereka mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Gudang berada di lantai tiga, dan sialnya kampus ini tidak memiliki lift. Sungguh melelahkan!

Sepanjang jalan mereka tak mengobrol. Yifan hanya diam, tak memulai obrolan karena memang tak ada yang ia ingin obrolkan dengan namja yang ada disebelahnya ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol sepanjang jalan bersiul atau bersenandung, tak memperdulikan keberadaan hyung nya satu itu.

Mereka sampai di lantai tiga, berjalan menelusuri koridor dalam diam.

_Wushh.._

Tiupan angin menerpa wajah Yifan, tengkuknya kini mulai meremang. Ia merasa tempat ini tidak asing padahal ia baru pertama kali ke sini. Yifan menghentikan langkahnya, sementara Chanyeol yang merasa hyung nya tidak mengikuti langkahnya berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"A-ah?" Yifan malah salah tingkah sambil memegang tengkuknya yang semakin terasa dingin itu, ia antara malu mengakui dirinya takut dan harus terlihat pemberani disini. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya jika bocah tengik ini tahu jika Yifan sedang takut.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa? Ayolah cepat, ini berat." Katanya sambil mengangkat kardus yang ia bawa sebatas wajahnya.

Yifan tak menjawab, hanya melanjutkan lagi langkahnya.

_Wushh.._

Lagi-lagi angin itu membuat tengkuk Yifan semakin meremang, ia bersumpah jika sekarang tidak ada Chanyeol maka ia sudah daritadi berlari karena ketakutan.

"Nah kita sudah sampai~" Ucap Chanyeol riang, sepertinya benda berat ini menyusahkannya sekali.

Chanyeol mulai membuka kenop pintu, walaupun awalnya ia agak lama membukanya karena ia membawa kardus yang mengganggu tangannya. Chanyeol sangat bersemangat sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa hyung di sebelahnya kini wajahnya sudah pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahinya sementara tangannya mulai terasa dingin.

DEGG! DEGG! DEGG! DEGG!

Jantung Yifan seperti bekerja sepuluh kali lebih cepat, tubuhnya mulai melemas sekarang. Pintu ini.. pintu gudang yang sama seperti yang di mimpinya. Iya, ia pernah ke sini sebelumnya tapi.. dalam mimpi? Ini sama persis, pintu ini lorong yang sepi dan meja..

Yifan melangkah masuk ketika Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam.

DEGG!

Jantungnya sekarang malah seperti mau copot. Ini mejanya! Meja tempat Tao menyimpan semua buku-buku itu, bahkan buku itu masih ada di sana. Sama seperti terakhir Tao meninggalkannya. Jika begitu pasti ada pon-

"Hyung?!"

"N-ne?"

"Kau kenapa sih?! Aneh sekali! Ayo cepat kita pergi, aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke rumah Baekkie."

"B-baiklah."

SRAAKK!

Tak sengaja kaki nya menyenggol sebuah benda, ia melihat ke bawah dan Ya Tuhan.. i-itu sebuah ponsel! Ponsel Tao yang tertinggal disini!

Yifan membulatkan matanya tak percaya, bahkan mulutnya menganga. Ponsel itu.. jadi mimpinya adalah sebuah kenyataan?

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Jia mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah reviews, Jia sangat amat menghargai itu. dan untuk chapter awal ini Jia minta sarannya yah, apa aja yang kurang :D terakhir Jia ngucapin banyak makasih yang udah nyempetin baca cerita Jia yang satu ini walaupun ga ninggalin reviews, tapi Jia bakal lebih menghargai kalo kalian ninggalin sepatah dua patah kata kalian buat Jia :)**

**JANGAN LUPA TINGGALIN REVIEWS NE ;) *bow**


	3. Chapter 2 :)

**Title: Oh My Ghost**

**Author: Fake JeonJi97**

**Genre: Romance, Supranatural, Little Bit Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Wu Yifan (Kris), Hwang Zitao (Tao), and other cast**

**Dislaimer: Kris milik Tao, dan Tao milik Kris. Mereka saling melengkapi dan memiliki. Cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.**

**Summary: Bagaimana Tao bisa meminta bantuan kepada Yifan jika muncul dihadapannya saja sudah membuat Yifan histeris. Masalahnya Yifan phobia hantu, dan Tao sendirilah yang menjadi objek phobia Yifan./"AAAARGHHHH!""Kau harus membantuku Wu-Yi-Fan..""YIFAN GE! APAPUN YANG TERJADI KAU HARUS MEMBANTUKU! TITIK!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Yaoi Fanfic! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SRAAKK!**_

_**Tak sengaja kaki nya menyenggol sebuah benda, ia melihat ke bawah dan Ya Tuhan.. i-itu sebuah ponsel! Ponsel Tao yang tertinggal disini!**_

_**Yifan membulatkan matanya tak percaya, bahkan mulutnya menganga. Ponsel itu.. jadi mimpinya adalah sebuah kenyataan?**_

**.**

**.**

**Fake JeonJi97 present~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"HYUUUNG!" teriakan dari Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya lagi, Yifan sontak mengambil benda kotak itu dan memasukkannya ke saku.

"Cepat hyuuung~"

"I-iya."

"Hyung? Kau sakit? Kenapa muka mu pucat sekali?"

"A-ani. Sudahlah ayo cepat pergi." Kata Yifan kikuk, dengan cepat ia melangkah keluar dari gudang tersebut. Tapi..

_Wushh.._

Lagi-lagi angin dingin menerpa wajahnya dan untuk ke sekian kalinya tengkuknya kembali meremang, Yifan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

-==SKIP TIME==-

Senja kini tiba, langit Seoul mulai gelap. Yifan masih didalam mobilnya, baru saja mengantarkan Chanyeol ke rumahnya. ia sedang malas pulang ke rumah, jika mengingat rumah pasti pikirannya akan menuju pada kejadian siang tadi. Kejadian yang ia yakini adalah karena fantasinya yang berlebihan.. atau karena phobia nya? Phobia terhadap hantu itu. Entahlah! Yifan hanya tidak ingin pulang sekarang.

Yifan membawa mobilnya ke taman kota, setidaknya ia bisa menjernihkan pikirannya disana. Dan mungkin memikirkan apakah ia masih bisa dikatakan waras atau tidak. Jadi ia sekarang memarkirkan mobilnya disekitar caffe dekat taman, keluar dari mobilnya dengan jaket tebal yang membalut tubuhnya. Berjalan menuju taman, sesekali menggosok kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa beku. Satu lagi yang ia benci selain hantu; dingin!

BUUGGHH!

Suara itu menghentikan langkahnya, Yifan mencari sumber suara. Sebenarnya ia ragu suara itu datang dari gang sempit yang gelap. Ugh, apakah Yifan harus memeriksanya? Kalian tahu jawabannya kan; tidak. Terimakasih. Yifan benci berada di tempat yang gelap.

Jadi Yifan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, tapi suara 'bugh!' itu terdengar lagi sekarang malah diikuti suara erangan kesakitan. Yifan melirik ke gang sempit itu lagi. Gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dan oh kenapa hari ini begitu horror buat Yifan?!

"H-halo.. ada orang disana?" Yifan memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati gang gelap yang demi apapun itu terlihat seperti neraka sekarang dimata Yifan.

TAP..

Yifan mencoba melangkah lebih dekat.

TAP..

Tak ada apapun.

TAP..

TAP..

Aman.. Ini pertanda kalau semua baik-baik saja kan?

TAP..

Tenang Yifan tenang.. tak ada apapun disa-

BUGHHH!

Yifan tersungkur ke tanah saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu menabrak dirinya, atau seseorang? Entahlah.. Yifan memejamkan matanya erat sambil terus bergumam 'Tuhan tolong selamatkan aku' tentu saja dengan sangat pelan. Ia masih memejamkan matanya, ini.. siapa atau apa yang menimpa tubuhnya? Ya Tuhan apa sih salah Yifan? Kenapa hari ini begitu sial?!

Yifan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang tidak teratur menerpa kulit wajahnya, begitu hangat. Hangat? Yifan perlahan membuka matanya, dan kini ia melihat sepasang mata yang juga memandangnya. Bukan, bukan onyx kelam itu. Ini hanya sepasang manik coklat yang hangat, yah walaupun harus Yifan akui bahwa onyx kelam itu lebih indah. Tapi untuk beberapa detik Yifan mengagumi manik coklat itu sebelum sebuah tangan kekar menarik kasar lengan si pemilik manik coklat itu, dan Yifan bisa merasakan bahwa cengkraman pada lengan si manik coklat itu sangat erat.

"Kau mau kabur kemana manis? Sudah kubilang temani aku minum, kenapa kau tidak menurut hah?!" Namja bertubuh tegap itu kini membelai pipi si pemilik manik coklat, sedangkan yang dibelai menunduk ketakutan. Bahkan badannya terlihat sedikit gemetaran.

Yifan masih mencerna situasi yang ada dihadapannya ini, sebenarnya apa rencana Tuhan tentang hari ini sih? Kenapa banyak sekali masalah hari ini?

Namja bertubuh kekar itu menarik paksa tubuh si pemilik manik coklat itu menuju gang tadi, tapi Yifan buru-buru bangkit dan menahan lengan si manik coklat. Sontak keduanya berhenti karena pergerakan Yifan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Chagi.. kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu sejak siang tadi." Yifan apa yang kau bicarakan?

Namja bertubuh kekar itu mengerutkan keningnya, sedangkan si manik coklat melongo tak mengerti. Orang yang ada dihadapannya ini gila atau idiot?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan orang asing?" Namja bertubuh kekar angkat bicara karena sedari tadi si manik coklat hanya diam memandangi Yifan. Entah bingung entah terpesona.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, apa yang kau lakukan bersama istri ku hah? Kau apakan dia? Kenapa dia ketakutan seperti ini?" Omonganmu semakin ngelantur Yifan, siapa yang istrinya siapa?

"I-istri?"

"Ya, dia istriku. Kau siapa? Jangan-jangan kau mau memperkosa istriku yah?" Yifan merogoh sakunya, berniat mengambil ponselnya. Tapi namja kekar itu keburu lari pergi.

"HEI! KAU MAU KEMANA?! KEMARI KAU! AKAN KU LAPORKAN KE POLISI KARENA MELECEHKAN ISTRI ORANG!" Teriakan Yifan membuat namja itu berlari lebih kencang, dan Yifan tertawa geli. Ternyata ada yah orang yang lebih bodoh dari Chanyeol, mudah saja ia tipu. "Dasar pabbo!" Umpatnya disela tawa renyahnya. Hei, kalian tidak berpikiran bahwa Yifan benar-benar mempunyai seorang istri kan? Yang benar saja, umurnya masih dua puluh tahun. Ia hanya menyelamatkan seorang dari preman yang nyaris memperkosanya –setidaknya itu yang Yifan perkirakan-.

Yifan melirik si manik coklat itu, dan manik coklat itu masih memandanginya bingung. Orang idiot ini baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya bukan? Jadi ia harus berterimakasih.

"Agassi, kau baik-baik saja?" kata Yifan khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, sejak tadi ia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Jangan-jangan ia bisu lagi?

"Aku bukan yeoja, pabbo!" Hei dia seorang namja? Yifan mengkerutkan dahinya, lalu mengamati seorang yang dikiranya yeoja ini dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. Menatapnya dari atas kebawah. Tubuhnya tidak tegap, wajahnya juga tidak tegas. Jadi ia seorang namja yah? Ada namja yang bertubuh imut seperti ini?

"Tapi kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang namja." Yifan masih menatapnya tak percaya. Sedangkan orang yang ditatapnya mendengus kesal. Dikira yeoja oleh setiap orang yang baru kau temui, bukan kah itu menyebalkan? Sangat menyebalkan malah!

Manik coklat itu menarik tangan Yifan dan meletakkannya tepat di dadanya.

"Apa yang-" Rata? Dia namja berarti? Yifan masih tak percaya bahwa makhluk cantik yang ada didepannya adalah seorang namja.

"Percaya kalau aku ini namja?" Katanya ketus, tatapan kesal yang ditujukannya untuk Yifan belum luntur. Dan Yifan hanya mengangguk, percaya tidak percaya sih. Siapa tahu dia adalah seorang yeoja yang mengamputasi dadanya. Hei, itu pemikiran yang bodoh Yifan!

"Bagaimanapun aku harus berterimakasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkanku tadi." Ia melepaskan tangan Yifan dari dadanya. "Luhan." Lanjutnya.

"L-luhan?" Ulang Yifan.

"Iya, kenapa? Apa kau mengenalku?" Bukan, hanya saja nama itu seperti tidak asing lagi ditelinga Yifan. Ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Apa salah satu temannya ada yang bernama Luhan? Atau salah satu saudara jauhnya ada yang bernama Luhan? Aish.. Yifan tak bisa mengingatnya.

"A-ah? Tidak, hanya saja nama mu sangat cantik." Yifan tersenyum menutupi kebingungannya. "Sama seperti orangnya." Lanjutnya. Oke Yifan, perkataanmu tadi seperti ahjussi ahjussi mesum yang sedang menggoda gadis muda.

"Aku namja, dan aku tidak cantik." Katanya datar. Namja ini.. tidak bisa kah sedikit tersenyum atau apa? Kenapa tidak bisa sedikit manis setidaknya pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya? Padahal wajahnya akan terlihat lebih cantik kalau sedang tersenyum.

"Ah iya iya, maaf. Aku lupa kalau kau namja." Apa katanya? Lupa? "Kau tampan ko, sangat tampan Luhan-ssi." Lanjut Yifan sarkatis, sedangkan Luhan terlihat tidak peduli.

"Aku Yifan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris." Yifan berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mulai hening.

"Ne, kamshamida Kris-ssi. Jeongmal kamshamida." Kata Luhan masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Cheonma." Yifan menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal itu. "Umm.. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang." Ia memandang Luhan, sementara Luhan memandangnya ragu.

"Hanya memastikan kau selamat sampai rumah. Lagipula aku tak akan menculikmu ko, lihat saja tampangku. Tak ada tampang kriminal kan?" Kata Yifan sambil menunjuk mukanya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk berterimakasih padamu Kris-ssi."

"Ahaha, tak perlu terlalu seformal itu. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris saja." Yifan kini melangkah menuju tempat memarkirkan mobilnya tadi, sepertinya niat untuk menenangkan diri ditaman terpaksa harus ditunda dulu karena ada seorang yang menarik perhatiannya sekarang.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Luhan mulai mengikuti Yifan berjalan disampingnya.

Mereka berjalan bersebelahan, daritadi Yifan sudah berusaha mengajak ngobrol Luhan tapi Luhan menanggapinya seadanya. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam, sampai didalam mobil pun Yifan lebih banyak diam. Ia hanya menyalakan lagu didalam mobil agar suasana tak terlalu sepi.

"Sudah disini saja." Luhan menginterupsi Yifan agar memberhentikan mobilnya, padahal disekitar sini tidak ada perumahan. Luhan menyuruhnya berhenti di pinggir jalan dekat kampusnya.

"Lho? Kita belum sampai kan? Kenapa kau minta berhenti disini?"

"Rumah ku ada disana." Luhan menunjuk gang yang ada disebelah toko buku. "Mobilmu takkan masuk." Lanjutnya.

Luhan kemudian melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku Kris, aku sangat berterimakasih."

"Ahaha, tak usah sungkan." Yifan menggaruk kepalanya yang lagi-lagi tak gatal. "Lagipula aku tak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian dijalan."

Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. 'Nah, kalau sejak tadi seperti ini kan lebih manis.' Kata Kris pada dirinya sendiri, ia masih memandang Luhan sampai Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Luhan." Panggilnya, dan Luhan melirik ke arah Yifan. "Hati-hati dijalan." Yifan mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya,

"Ne." Kata Luhan singkat, kemudian bergegas pergi.

Yifan masih memandang Luhan dari mobil, tubuhnya yang ramping wajahnya yang manis. Tentu saja siapa pun tak menyangka kalau Luhan adalah seorang namja. Yah namja, sangat beruntung dia namja. Karena Yifan menyukai namja, terutama namja cantik seperti Luhan.

"Neomu yeppo." Gumam Yifan masih memandangi Luhan yang kini tengah memasuki gang kecil itu.

DDDRRRTTTT~ DDDRRRTTTT~

Yifan merogoh sakunya kemudian menempelkan benda kotak itu dikupingnya setelah sebelumnya menekan tombol hijau yang ada disana, masih dengan senyum bodohnya ia berkata "Yeoboseyo" dengan riang. Sedang kasmaran eoh?

"YAAAA! BOCAH TENGIK SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN DISANA?! AKU TAHU KAU TAK ADA KELAS MALAM, CEPAT PULANG ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBLOKIR KARTU KREDIT MUUU!" Yifan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, ia melihat layar ponselnya. Dan disana tertulis '_mom_', Yifan menghela nafasnya. Ibunya pasti akan membakarnya hidup-hidup setelah ini.

"Mom pelankan suaramu, kau bisa membuatku tuli-"

"AKU TAK PEDULI TELINGA MU AKAN TULI ATAU APA, CEPAT PULANG SEKARANG!" Yifan menghela nafasnya, ibu nya benar-benar ketat soal jam malam. Dan hal ini pula yang membuat Yifan mempunyai julukan _anak mami _dikampusnya, tak bisa kah ia membebaskannya sedikit? Yifan sekarang sudah dua puluh tahun, tapi kenapa sih selalu diperlakukan seperti bocah enam tahun?

"Mom ini sudah malam, jangan berteriak-teriak seperti it-"

"KALAU TAHU INI SUDAH MALAM KENAPA TIDAK PULANG HAH?! KAU TAHU INI SUDAH MELEWATI JAM MALAM MU YIFAAANN!"

Yifan menghela nafas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. " Baiklah, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"TIDAK ADA SEBENTAR-SEBENTAR LAGI, CEPAT-PULANG-SEKARANG!"

_Beep._

Yifan memandang layar kotak itu, ibunya memutuskan telpon nya bahkan sebelum Yifan menjawab. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Yifan melihat jam tangannya, ayolah ini masih jam satu dan Yifan masih mau berjalan-jalan di taman. Kalau tidak bertemu dengan Luhan pasti Yifan sedang di taman sekarang, memandang langit yang penuh dengan kerlipan bintang itu. Itu selalu bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Tapi sekarang lagi-lagi ia harus menunda untuk pergi ke taman hanya karena raksasa keras kepala ini –maksudnya ibunya- menyuruhnya pulang. Menyebalkan!

Yifan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat ia tak mau sampai telat dan ibunya benar-benar akan memblokir kartu kreditnya. Itu akan membuat dirinya terlihat menyedihkan, terutama di depan bocah menyebalkan bernama Chanyeol itu. Pernah saat itu ibu nya benar-benar memblokir kartu kreditnya, karena ia ketahuan merokok. Ayolah Yifan hanya penasaran kenapa Chanyeol sangat menyukai benda kecil itu, baru saja ia mencoba beberapa hisap –walaupun itu membuatnya batuk setengah mati- ibunya masuk dan menceramahinya selama beberapa jam. Ia tak bisa mengelak lagi, salahkan saja kecerobohan Yifan yang tak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Esoknya ia menceritakannya pada Chanyeol, dan kau tahu? Itu berhasil membuatnya menjadi bahan ejekan selama seminggu lebih-_-

Oke, kembali ke Yifan yang kini telah sampai dirumahnya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dibagasi sebelum masuk ke ruang tamu. Yifan melihat jam tangannya, jam satu lebih tiga puluh menit. Shit! Ibunya pasti akan marah besar. Ia membuka pintu pelan dan.. gelap. Ibunya pasti sudah tidur, huhh selamatlah ia kali ini.

TAP.. TAP.. TAP.. TAP..

Yifan berjalan mengendap-endap, dengan hati-hati ia melangkahkan kakinya berusaha agar tak mengeluarkan suara. Sesekali melihat keadaan sekitar yang sepi, sedikit merinding sebenarnya. Pasalnya keadaan ruangan sekarang gelap, dan yang seperti kalian tahu: Yifan-benci-gelap. Yifan sekarang sudah ditengah ruangan, ia berhasil berjalan tanpa suara. Sepertinya ia memang berjiwa penyelundup(?). Yifan berjalan menuju tangga, kakinya baru menaiki satu anak tangga tapi matanya menangkap siluet orang yang tengah berdiri di tangga. Tepat beberapa langkah didepan Yifan, sosok itu berdiri membelakangi Yifan. Keadaan ruangan yang gelap membuat ia tak bisa melihat wajah itu secara jelas, yang bisa ia lihat sekarang adalah sosok itu mempunyai tinggi yang mungkin sama dengan Yifan –kalian tahu bagaimana tingginya tubuh Yifan itu kan?- dan tubuhnya yang ramping. Tapi tubuh itu bukan tubuh seorang yeoja, dia namja. Tapi siapa? Ayahnya kan tidak setinggi itu –bahkan ayah Yifan pun kalah tinggi dengan Yifan, benar-benar tiang listrik- Adiknya? Ayolah Yifan kan anak semata wayang, anak satu-satunya dikeluarganya. Jadi itu siapa? Perasaan Yifan bilang ini tak beres, kalau bukan pencuri pasti itu..

Tengkuk Yifan sekarang meremang, membayangkan sosok didepannya ini bukan manusia membuatnya lemas. Ia memaksakan kakinya untuk menaiki satu persatu anak tangga itu. Ayolah Yifan, kau tak mau kan ketahuan ibumu pulang telat? Ia bisa memakanmu hidup-hidup.

TAP.. TAP.. TAP.. TAP.. TAP..

Sekarang jarak Yifan dengan sosok itu kurang dari satu meter, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siluet sosok itu. Ia benar seorang namja, bahunya lumayan tegap. Oh Tuhan kaki Yifan sekarang malah gemetaran, tenang Yifan tenang..

Yifan hendak menaiki satu anak tangga lagi tapi.. sosok itu berbalik. Yifan menghentikan pergerakan saat sosok itu benar-benar berhadapan dengannya, mata itu.. onyx kelam itu. Yifan benar-benar membeku ditempatnya sekarang, pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok yang ada didepannya sekarang. Itu Tao, bagaimana Yifan bisa lupa itu? Ia sedang berhadapan dengan Tao saat ini. Yifan ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin, tapi entah kenapa suaranya tak mau keluar sekarang. Ia malah mengantupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, keringat dingin mengalir dari sudut dahinya. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Tao mendekati Yifan, onyx kelam itu memandang Yifan tajam. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi sekarang, Tao bahkan bisa merasakan deruan nafas Yifan yang tak teratur itu. Tao tahu Yifan ketakutan, sangat ketakutan malah. Tapi ia tak punya cara lain, hanya Yifan yang bisa mendengar dan melihatnya. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus membuat Yifan mau membantunya, Yifan harus melawan ketakutannya sekarang demi Tao. Yah demi Tao, demi dirinya sendiri.

"Gege.." Suara yang terbawa angin itu.. Yifan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas sekarang, keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang kau takuti bahkan dari jarak sedekat ini bukankah mengerikan?

"Yifan ge.." Suara itu keluar dari bibir pucat Tao, ia kemudian mengelus pipi Yifan. Sedangkan Yifan hanya bisa diam, seperti tubuhnya benar-benar membeku saat merasakan sentuhan dingin itu dipipinya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu ge, kau harus membantuku." Yifan menelan salivanya berat, apa katanya? Harus membantunya? Memangnya apa yang telah diperbuat Yifan hingga Yifan harus membantu sosok _mantan manusia _ini?

"Kau mau membantuku kan ge?" Ayolah tubuh, pingsan sekarang! Yifan tidak mau mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya dari bibir pucat itu!

Yifan berjalan mundur namun Tao seperti menyatu dengannya, ia masih dekat dengan onyx kelam itu. Langkah selanjutnya ia hendak mundur lagi, namun naas ia malah salah menapaki ujung anak tangga itu. Ia terpeleset, rasanya sakit sekali saat lantai yang keras itu bertemu dengan punggungnya. Ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi selain rasa sakit dipunggungnya dan kepalanya yang seperti diputar-putar itu.

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala, ia tahu ayah dan ibunya pasti terbangun. Yifan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia melihat ayah dan ibunya. Dari wajahnya Yifan bisa melihat bahwa kedua orang tuanya sangat kaget dan khawatir, ibunya bahkan sudah menangis sekarang. Namun ia tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun. Ia tahu sebentar lagi akan pingsan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah tangga. Disana masih berdiri Tao dengan ekspresi datarnya, onyx kelam itu juga memandangnya dengan khawatir. Tapi Yifan tak bisa melihatnya terlalu lama, karena sekarang yang Yifan lihat adalah cahaya putih. Cahaya putih yang menyakitkan. Yifan benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

Malam itu juga Yifan dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat, pendarahan dikepalanya benar-benar parah. Dan ibunya benar-benar histeris melihat keadaan anaknya sekarang, melihat anakmu satu-satu nya mengeluarkan banyak darah dari kepala bukankah itu mengkhawatirkan? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Yifan masih hidup atau tidak, wajahnya tadi benar-benar pucat karena kehabisan banyak darah.

Sementara ditempat lain Yifan sedang berdiri ditengah cahaya putih, tentu saja ia sendiri. Cahaya putih yang benar-benar putih, sampai ia melihat cahaya putih itu mengarah ke suatu tempat. Yifan ragu untuk melangkah, biasanya di film jika ia melangkah kesana maka ia akan benar-benar mati. Seharusnya disini ada yang mencegahnya untuk pergi kan? Tapi kenapa Yifan sendirian? Tuhan apa cerita hidup Yifan hanya sampai disini? Mati konyol karena jatuh dari tangga?

Yifan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, ayolah setidaknya ada suara ataupun seseorang yang bisa menuntunnya pergi –Yifan benar-benar mengira bahwa dirinya sudah mati sekarang.

'Tuhan maafkan aku, aku selalu membuat _mom _kesal. Aku selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang yang telah _dad _kumpulkan dengan susah payah. Aku memang anak yang durhaka, tapi tolong masukkan aku kedalam surga-Mu.' Itu yang Yifan pikirkan saat ia melangkah menuju cahaya putih itu, ia terus melangkah sambil memejamkan matanya.

Yifan membuka matanya perlahan saat ia merasakan bahwa ia sudah tak berada cahaya putih itu, kaki telanjangnya merasakan sesuatu yang halus. Rumput. Yifan sekarang berada dipadang rumput, oh Tuhan apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan surga?

"Gege cepat kemari, ini sangat indah." Gege? Suara itu sedang memanggil Yifan kah?

Yifan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh padang rumput itu, tak ada siapapun. Halusinasinya kah?

"Ini sangat indah ge.." Suara itu lagi. Yifan berjalan kearah yang menurutnya sumber dari suara itu, berjalan menaiki sebuah bukit kecil.

"Sudah ku bilang kan ini sangat indah." Suara yang lain menyahut suara yang tadi, ia jadi semakin yakin ada seseorang diatas bukit kecil ini.

"Umh.. Kau memang hebat ge." DEG! Disana duduk dua orang namja yang tengah menikmati pemandangan ribuan bunga yang tumbuh, sungguh indah. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Yifan kaget, yang membuat Yifan kaget adalah yang berbicara tadi adalah.. Tao. Tuhan mimpi lagi kah? Tapi kenapa harus Tao?

Seseorang yang dipanggil _gege_ oleh Tao itu kini merangkul bahu Tao, kemudian berbisik. "Ini tempat rahasiaku, kau harus janji untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada orang lain." Katanya.

Jantung Yifan sekarang seperti mau meloncat dari dadanya, namja itu.. namja yang dipanggil _gege _oleh Tao itu.. Luhan? Yifan melangkah mendekat, ia yakin mereka berdua tak bisa melihatnya. Bukankah ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, jadi ia duduk disebelah namja yang merangkul Tao itu. Mengamatinya namja itu lekat-lekat, ini memang Luhan. Ia tak mungkin melupakan wajah cantik itu baru beberapa jam ia temui ini.

"Aku.." Yifan tak bisa mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya dari Tao, kupingnya berdengung. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

Yifan menutup kupingnya dengan tangan, berharap dengungan itu segera menghilang. Namun dengungan itu semakin keras, pandangannya mulai memburam. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya seperti sangat ringan, Yifan memejamkan matanya takut. Sangat takut malah. 'Ini kah akhir hidupku?'

"Detak jantung mulai terlihat."

"Nafasnya juga mulai stabil."

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya dengan lemah, pandangan yang ia lihat sangat buram. Namun ia bisa melihat ada beberapa orang yang mengerubunginya.

"Detak jantungnya semakin kuat, dok."

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, ini lebih baik dari yang tadi. Ia mulai bisa melihat semuanya dengan sedikit jelas. Orang-orang bermasker itu mengerubungi Yifan, sarung tangan putih yang mereka kenakan penuh dengan bercak darah. Yifan sedang dioperasi. Beberapa menit lalu detakan jantung Yifan tidak terlihat di benda kotak mirip monitor komputer itu, namun sekarang ia sudah sadar yah walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Yifan sempat koma.

Perlu beberapa jam untuk Yifan keluar dari ruangan yang bernama UGD itu. Suster-suster itu membawa Yifan ke ruang perawatan biasa, karena Yifan telah melewati masa koma nya. Ibu Yifan sangat histeris tadi saat mengetahui bahwa detak jantung anaknya sempat tak terdeteksi oleh mesin yang ada disebelah dokter itu. Tuan Wu –ayah Yifan- berusaha mati-matian sedari tadi menenangkan istrinya yang tak henti-hentinya menangis, ia sempat menelpon Chanyeol memintanya untuk datang kemari. Tapi sampai sekarang ia belum juga datang, mungkin terjebak macet dijalan. Hei, tapi ini Seoul kan bukan Jakarta? Kenapa ia belum datang juga?

Orang tua Yifan sekarang sudah diruang tempat Yifan dirawat, ibu Yifan sekarang tertidur di sofa yang tak jauh dari kasur Yifan. Sedangkan ayahnya duduk dipinggir ranjang, mengelus rambut anak kesayangannya ini. Melihat kain putih yang membalut dahi anaknya ini membuat sesuatu didalam hatinya terasa sakit, tapi ia tahu Yifan pasti lebih sakit. Anaknya ini memang susah diatur, tapi bagaimana pun juga ia sangat menyayangi Yifan.

KRIIIEEETTT~~

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar rawat Yifan, nafasnya terengah-engah. Itu Chanyeol. Dan dia baru sampai.

"Ahjussi.." Chanyeol hendak bertanya tapi ayah Yifan membuat isyarat untuk diam, ia tahu sahabat anaknya yang satu ini memang sangat berisik.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kris Hyung?" Katanya berbisik, ia menutup pintu hati-hati. Kemudian melangkah menuju ranjang Yifan, ia melihat ibu Yifan tertidur di sofa disana. Matanya sedikit bengkak, pasti ia habis menangis. Chanyeol merasa iba, bagaimana pun juga ia sudah menganggap kedua orang tua Yifan ini seperti orang tuanya sendiri.

"Dia sudah lebih baik." Suara ayah Yifan terdengar sangat lelah. Yah bagaimana tidak, menunggu anak yang sedang berada diambang kematian dan disamping itu harus menenangkan istri yang tak henti-hentinya menangis histeris. Itu sangat melelahkan asal kalian tahu.

"Ahjussi istirahat saja, biar aku yang menjaga Yifan."

"Tak apa, kau pasti lelah selama diperjalanan. Maaf merepotkanmu." Yah tadinya ayah Yifan menelpon Chanyeol untuk membantunya menenangkan istrinya, tapi ia malah datang terlambat.

"Tapi ahjussi pasti lebih lelah. Sudah biar aku saja yang menjaga Yifan, ahjussi istirahat saja. Lihat kantung mata ahjussi jadi bertambah tebal, ayolah aku tidak mau mempunyai ahjussi yang jelek dengan kantung mata yang menggantung seperti itu." Chanyeol nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tertata rapi. Sedangkan ayah Yifan hanya tersenyum, terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi candaan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih." Tuan Wu menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "Aku senang kau ada disini." Lanjutnya.

"Sudah seharusnya seperti itu." Chanyeol semakin memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sebagai sahabat Yifan memang sudah menjadi tugasnya menjaga Yifan bukan?

Tuan Wu kemudian duduk disebelah istrinya, menyandarkan tubuhnya di bantalan sofa. Ia sangat lelah sekarang. Sedangkan Chanyeol duduk ditepi ranjang tempat tadi ayah Yifan duduk, melihat sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur itu. Chanyeol melirik jam bundar yang tergantung di dinding bercat putih itu, jam lima pagi. Pasti sahabatnya ini melewati masa-masa yang menyakitkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

-==SKIP TIME==-

Sudah dua hari ini Chanyeol absen dari kuliahnya, setiap malam ia menjaga sahabatnya yang satu ini. Kalau pun ia kuliah pasti pikirannya akan tertuju pada sahabatnya yang belum juga bangun, jadi ia putuskan untuk tidak kuliah dulu sampai Kris bangun. Lagipula ayahnya juga mengijinkannya untuk absen, jadi ia bisa terbebas dari beberapa tugas dikampusnya. Hihi, benar-benar menyenangkan terbebas dari para dosen bawel itu. Tapi tentu saja tak benar-benar menyenangkan jika mengingat Kris belum juga sadar, bukankah dokter bilang Kris sudah melewati masa koma nya tapi kenapa ia belum juga bangun? Ugh.. sepertinya Chanyeol harus mengambil jurusan kedokteran sehabis ini(?)

"Hyung, kau tahu tadi aku memberitahukan Baekkie tentang keadaanmu. Ia sangat khawatir, jadi kau cepat bangun Hyung. Aku juga khawatir, hyung cepat bangun." Memang selama Chanyeol berada dirumah sakit beginilah kegiatannya: berbicara pada Kris, menyuruhnya bangun, atau bercerita tentang loluconnya. Tentu saja ia melakukannya saat sedang berdua saja dengan Kris seperti sekarang ini.

"Oh yah hyung, tadi Baekkie juga bilang-"

"Eunghh.." Erangan kecil dari Kris itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kata-katanya, ia memperhatikan Kris. Kris sudah siuman kah?

"Hyung? Kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol sedikit ragu, namun ia melihat Kris mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lemah.

"HYUUUNG KAU SUDAH BANGUN!" Teriaknya, ia kemudian menekan tombol yang ada disebelah ranjang. Tombol untuk memanggil dokter.

"HYUUUNG! KAU BISA DENGAR AKU?! INI AKU CHANYEOl!" Masih dengan berteriak Chanyeol menggoyangkan bahu Kris pelan, berusaha membuat Kris tetap terjaga. Tapi.. apakah itu berpengaruh? ._.

Beberapa orang tiba-tiba masuk keruang rawat Kris, orang-orang berjas putih itu menyuruh Chanyeol keluar. Itu para dokter, bukan teroris. *lah apa hubungannya sama teroris thor? sudahlah lanjut saja-_-*

Sesampainya diluar Chanyeol segera menelpon ayah kris, mereka pasti senang mendengar kabar dari Chanyeol.

"Yeoboseyo." Suara yeoja disebrang sana adalah suara yang pertama kali chanyeol dengar ditelpon, itu suara nyonya Wu.

"Ahjumma, hyung sudah sudah siuman."

"BENARKAAHH?!" chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel dari kupingnya, sepertinya ibu Yifan memang punya hobi berteriak-teriak saat menelpon. "Baiklah, ahjumma akan kesana."

_Beep._

Panggilan diputus, Chanyeol melirik layar ponselnya. Mendengus kesal, ia belum menjawab tapi ahjumma sudah memutuskan telponnya. Sungguh-

"Dia sudah sadar yah?" Chanyeol melonjak kaget, tiba-tiba seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya berbicara. Tapi sejak kapan ia duduk disana?

"I-iya." Jawab chanyeol sedikit ragu. Chanyeol memperhatikan namja yang duduk disebelahnya ini, ia tak mengenal namja ini namun pakaian namja ini serba putih. Jadi ia menyimpulkan bahwa namja ini adalah salah satu pasien dirumah sakit ini.

"Kau mengenal Kris hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol. Namja itu melirik ke arah Chanyeol, sedari tadi pandangannya lurus ke depan jadi Chanyeol tak bisa melihat wajahnya secara jelas.

Namja itu mengangguk, mata pandanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya jadi gemas sendiri, dimana hyung nya mengenal namja seimut ini? Kenapa tak mengenalkan pada nya?

"Park Chanyeol imnida, aku sahabatnya Kris." Chanyeol mengajak namja itu berjabat tangan, namun namja itu malah menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar padanya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Yifan." Katanya memberi penjelasan pada Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol hendak bertanya siapa nama namja imut itu namun dokter keburu keluar dan berbarengan dengan itu orang tua Yifan sudah datang dan keadaan menjadi sedikit ribut karena ibu Yifan menangis. Chanyeol jadi melupakan keberadaan namja imut itu karena ia membantu menenangkan ibu Kris, Chanyeol bersama ayah Kris memapah ibu Kris masuk ke dalam ruang rawat. Ia melihat Kris sudah terbangun walau masih terlihat sangat lemah.

"Hyung kau harus lebih berhati-hati." Itu komentar Chanyeol saat ia mengetahui Kris masuk rumah sakit gara-gara terjatuh dari tangga, tentu saja Kris sedikit mengubah cerita dari versi aslinya. Ia tak menceritakan bagian ia bertemu dengan si onyx kelam itu, bisa-bisa Chanyeol mengejeknya berhalusinasi. Masalah Tao, cukup Kris sajalah yang tahu.

"Oh yah hyung, tadi ada yang memberikanmu itu." Chanyeol menunjuk setangkai bunga yang ia simpan di meja nakas yang tak jauh dari ranjang Kris.

"Dari siapa?" Kris mengambil bunga mawar merah itu, mencium harum yang keluar dari bunga tersebut.

"Ah dari siapa yah aku lupa menanyakan namanya." Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya pelan, sedangkan Kris mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi dia sangat imut hyung, kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku sih? Jangan-jangan dia kekasihmu yah hyung?"

"Imut? Kekasih?" Kris makin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Iya, dia sangat imut hyung. Apa dia kekasihmu? Atau kau sedang dekat dengannya? Kudengar tadi ia memanggilmu Yifan, pasti kau sudah sangat dekat dengannya." Yifan? Siapa yang memanggil Kris Yifan? Bukankah hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang memanggil Kris dengan sebutan Yifan?

"Siapa? Chen?" Tebak Kris asal.

"Bukan! Kalau Chen sih aku juga tahu, dia bukan Chen. Bahkan dia lebih imut dari Chen. Kau tahu hyung, matanya itu seperti panda. Itu sangat menggemaskan." Tunggu.. apa katanya? Mata panda? Jangan-jangan..

"A-apa dia tinggi?" kris memastikan. Tolong katakan tidak, katakan tidak Park Chanyeol.

"Yah kira-kira tinggi nya hampir sama sepertimu lah." DEG! Itu Tao..

Kris sontak membuang bunga itu ke lantai, kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut sekarang. Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih berbalut perban itu. Namja itu.. sebenarnya ada urusan apa dengan Kris? Kenapa selalu mengganggu Kris?

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol jadi panik sendiri melihat Kris yang sedang memegang kepalanya dengan wajah yang pucat. Itu mengkhawatirkan.

"Apa perlu ku panggilkan dok-"

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja." Kris masih memegang kepalanya, "Kau.. buang bunga itu." lanjutnya.

"CEPAT BUANG!" Teriak Kris pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol hanya diam saja.

"B-baiklah.." Chanyeol memungut bunga itu, hendak membuangnya ke tempat sampah namun..

"JANGAN DISITU BODOH! BUANG KELUAR, BUANG JAUH-JAUH DARIKU!" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, kalau sahabatnya ini sedang tidak sakit pasti ia akan menjitaknya. Namun Chanyeol menuruti perintah Kris ia pergi keluar untuk membuang bunga itu, mana tempat sampah ada di ujung lorong lagi. Ia bersumpah akan menjitak habis Kris setelah ia sembuh.

Dan kris tinggal sendirian diruang rawat sekarang. Ayah dan ibunya pulang tadi karena harus membawa baju ganti untuknya, sedangkan Chanyeol disuruhnya keluar. Bagus, ia benar-benar sendirian dengan kepala yang hampir pecah ini.

_Wushh…_

Angin dingin itu lagi menerpa wajah Kris. Oh tidak, jangan sekarang. Kris sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini.

.

.

.

TBC

**Gimana gimana? Ngebosenin kah? Sumpeh Jia nulis ini pas lagi betmut, jadi buruk kah chapter ini? ._.**

**Okelah, Jia bales reviews dulu.**

**Guest: **wah makasih yah sip deh, kalo akhirnya sih masih Jia pikirin juga hehe :Dv

**taoris shipperrr: **serem? Wkwk, makasih deh kkekkekee.. Kris sih phobia sama hantu, jadi aja sial mulu ._. ini udah dilanjut yo chingu

**anyifantao: **jinjja? Kkk, makasih

**YuniNJ: **kalo soal Tao meninggal itu nanti diceritainnya yo, soalnya itu kunci utama cerita ini .-. iya Kris bisa mimpi gitu karena Tao. Yooo satu kampus, tapi chanyeol ga kenal sama tao. Ini udah dilanjut yo chingu.

**Shinji XiaoLu88: **ini udah dilanjut chingu^^ gapapa, yang penting udah ninggalin reviews buat Jia :D mmm, kalo minta apdet kilat Jia ga bisa janji yo .-.

**maya22: **wkwk, seneng banget yah liat kris menderita xD

**keuriseu: **ketawa? Jia yang bikinnya aja merinding chingu-_- sip, makasih chingu

**wulandarydesy: **wkwk, kelakuannya ga sesuai sama muka yah xD ini udah dilanjut yoo

**dr22oktaviani1: **tao bukan siapa-siapa nya kris, kan dipemakaman ibunya manggil kris dengan sebutan 'yifan' jadi tao juga manggil kris 'yifan'. Sip makasih^^

: masih belum ketemu apanya? .-. kkekke, ntar juga Jia jelasin ko chingu

**ressijewelll: **ini udah dilanjut chingu^^ sip, makasih

**amaliaexotics: **ini udah dilanjut yooo chingu^^

**ajib4ff: **wkwk, sebenernya dia lebih takut sama ibunya(?) .-. ne, makasih chingu^^

**TaoKYU: **kalo soal kenapa Tao meninggal ga akan Jia kasih tau dulu yah chingu kkekke, soalnya itu kuci ceritanya :D kalo kenapa kris yang dipilih tao, soalnya kris orang pertama yang bisa denger tao pas dipemakaman. Jadi tao milih kris.

**KTHS: **sip, ini udah dilanjut. Makasih chingu^^

**Nah, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya yah readerdeul. Jangan lupa tinggalin reviews buat Jia^^**


	4. Chapter 3 :)

**Title: Oh My Ghost**

**Author: Fake JeonJi97**

**Genre: Romance, Supranatural, Little Bit Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Wu Yifan (Kris), Hwang Zitao (Tao), and other cast**

**Dislaimer: Kris milik Tao, dan Tao milik Kris. Mereka saling melengkapi dan memiliki. Cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.**

**Summary: Bagaimana Tao bisa meminta bantuan kepada Yifan jika muncul dihadapannya saja sudah membuat Yifan histeris. Masalahnya Yifan phobia hantu, dan Tao sendirilah yang menjadi objek phobia Yifan./"AAAARGHHHH!""Kau harus membantuku Wu-Yi-Fan..""YIFAN GE! APAPUN YANG TERJADI KAU HARUS MEMBANTUKU! TITIK!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Yaoi Fanfic! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Wushh…**_

_**Angin dingin itu lagi menerpa wajah Kris. Oh tidak, jangan sekarang. Kris sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini.**_

**.**

**.**

**Fake JeonJi97 present~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"_Gege…"_

Sial! Sial! Sial! Suara itu lagi. Tak bisakah makhluk itu tak mengganggu Kris saat keadaannya seperti ini?

Kris menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya, ia sangat benci ini! Kemana lagi Park yang satu itu, kenapa lama sekali?

_Wushh.. _

Satu angin lagi yang bertiup disekitar wajahnya dan itu membuat tengkuknya meremang. Chanyeol.. kali ini saja Kris mengharapkan keberadaanmu. Ayolah Chanyeol cepat datang.

KRIIEETT~

Pintu terbuka, dan Kris masih menutup matanya.

"Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol memegang bahu Kris, sementara Kris terlonjak kaget. Tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol heran. Hyung nya ini tidak gila kan karena di tinggalkan sebentar saja? Ia tahu ia sangat berharga sam-

"Bodoh! Kau mengagetkanku!" Dan Chanyeol langsung mendapat tatapan 'penuh kasih sayang' dari Kris.

"Loh? Aku kan hanya bertanya, lagipula kau saja yang berlebihan." Kata Chanyeol dengan entengnya, ia tak menyadari bahwa Kris sekarang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ayolah Kris, berbaik hatilah pada Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun juga dia yang sudah menggagalkan makhluk bernama Tao itu tak jadi muncul dihadapanmu.

Kris menghela nafasnya, sementara Chanyeol sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sesekali Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap layar ponselnya, kemudian mengetik pesan. Pasti Baekhyun, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Chanyeol seperti orang idiot seperti itu selain namja bermarga Byun itu. Tunggu.. namja? Yah, kalian memang tak salah dengar. Chanyeol adalah seorang gay, sama seperti Kris. Dan itu pula salah satu alasan Kris kenapa ia memilih Chanyeol sebagai sahabat terdekatnya dari sekian banyak manusia yang masih waras di Seoul.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku tak bisa lama-lama disini. Baekkie memintaku untuk menemaninya. Kau tak apa jika aku meninggalkanmu sendiri?" Jujur saja, Kris sangat keberatan dengan keputusan Chanyeol untuk pergi bersama kekasihnya itu. Jadi si idiot Park itu tega meninggalkannya sendiri disini begitu? Bagaimana kalo Tao mengganggunya lagi? Hei, tapi haruskah ia memohon pada Chanyeol untuk menemaninya disini? Please, itu terlihat seperti anak perawan yang meminta perlindungan karena akan diperkosa ahjussi mesum. Dan Kris bukan anak perawan apalagi yang akan diperkosa ahjussi berperut gendut.

Kris kenapa pikiranmu jadi ngawur begini.

"Terserahlah.." Kata Kris, tapi tentu saja ia mengharapkan Chanyeol tetap disini menemaninya. Setidaknya sampai orangtuanya datang.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol kemudian mengambil tasnya kemudia bergegas pergi. "Sampai jumpa Hyung!" Katanya begitu semangat sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sial! Park Chanyeol yang satu itu tak bisa kah sedikit peka padanya? Kris sekarang sedang ketakutan dan ia tega meninggalkan Kris? Tapi ayolah, siapa yang tau kau ketakutan jika muka mu datar begitu Kris?

Kini Kris benar-benar sendirian dikamarnya, sejauh ini tak ada yang hal yang aneh terjadi. Tak ada angin, tak ada suara-suara itu berarti tak ada Tao kan? Kris sangat berharap bahwa Tao segera menyerah dan berhenti mengganggunya. Tapi kalau ia tak salah ingat saat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan namja itu, Tao memintanya untuk membantunya kan? Tuhan kesalahan apa yang pernah Kris lakukan di masa lalu nya sampai ia harus direpotkan oleh masalah yang bahkan ia tak mengetahuinya.

Kris menghela nafasnya, memikirkan masalah yang tak pernah ia ceritakan pada siapapun membuat pening dikepalanya terasa lagi. Ia kemudian mengambil gelas dimeja nakas yang ada disebelahnya sementara tangan satunya memijat pelan kepala yang berbalut perban itu.

SRAAKK..

Tangannya tak sengaja menjatuhkan benda yang berada dekat gelas, bukan benda berat yang bisa menimbulkan suara debuman keras. Ini benda kecil yang rapuh, yang tak sengaja ia senggol.

Kris melihat ke bawah dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya benda itu jatuh tak jauh dari ranjangnya, tidak pecah karena itu bukan benda yang terbuat dari kaca. Namun itu membuat Kris kaget setengah mati, pening di kepalanya makin terasa berdenyut-denyut. Kau tau itu benda apa? Jika kalian mengira benda itu adalah uang seratus dollar, kalian salah. Salah besar! Itu hanya sebuah bunga mawar berkelopak merah, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kris kaget. Masalahnya bunga itu adalah bunga yang baru saja dibuang Chanyeol, dan sekarang bunga yang berwarna merah seperti darah itu ada di meja nya. Ya ampun, jangan bilang bahwa Tao ada disini. Kris sungguh tak menyangka ini semua terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Sekarang Kris bisa merasakan ada hawa dingin disekitarnya, dan Kris tau ini bukan pertanda bagus. Kris memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sementara ia sendiri sibuk menenangkan otaknya dari semua pikiran tentang Tao. Oke, ini mulai kedengaran agak gila tapi ia juga bisa merasakan ada tangan yang mengelus rambutnya pelan. Shit! Jangan bilang kalau itu Tao.

"Gege.. buka matamu." OH. MY. GOD. Itu Tao! Kris kenal betul suara yang beberapa hari terakhir ini mengganggunya, suara itu seperti melekat ditelinganya. Dan sialnya suara itu terasa begitu dekat.

Tangan dingin Tao masih mengelus rambut Kris, kemudian sedikit demi sedikit turun ke pipinya. Dan Kris? Tentu saja merinding setengah mati! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tenang saat tangan yang bahkan lebih dingin dari es itu mengelus permukaan kulit pipinya? Sungguh, ia ingin menjerit memanggil dokter. Bahkan ia ingin melempar apapun yang ada didekatnya agar makhluk bertangan dingin ini pergi. Tapi seperti biasa saat ia ketakutan, ia tak bisa bergerak seinchi pun dan hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dengan badan yang gemetaran.

"Gege, buka matamu. Aku takkan menyakitimu." Pinta Tao sekali lagi, tapi tentu saja Kris tidak menurutinya. Membuka matanya sama saja dengan cari mati, ia mungkin akan kena serangan jantung mendadak saat melihat sosok itu dari jarak yang sedekat ini.

"P-pergi.." Akhirnya Kris bisa membuat suaranya keluar.

"Aku tak bisa pergi, aku butuh bantuanmu ge."

"A-apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Kris masih memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya juga masih gemetaran. Hei, bagaimana pun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berbicara dengan sumber phobianya! Ia kira berbicara dengan makhluk seperti Tao adalah mitos, tapi ternyata mitos yang selama ini ia remehkan terjadi padanya.

"Aku hanya butuh bantuanmu." Tao kini menggenggam tangan Kris.

"K-kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau bisa melihat dan mendengarku."

Kris menarik tangannya dari genggaman Tao, perlahan ia membuka matanya. Oh, Shit! Ia merasa kepalanya makin berdenyut-denyut.

Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat mata Kris sudah benar-benar terbuka dan melihat dirinya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa melihatku kan ge?" Katanya sambil terus memandangi Kris yang bengong –atau terpesona?

"Hallooo gege~~ kau bisa melihatku?" Tao mengibaskan tangannya disekitar wajah Kris.

"Kau.. kau Tao?" Tanya Kris memastikan, sementara Tao mengangguk semangat. Poni nya yang sedikit panjang itu terlihat bergoyang-goyang saat ia menggangguk, ya ampun itu menggemaskan. Tapi.. hei sejak kapan ada hantu yang selucu ini?

"Kenapa kau.." Kris mengamati namja yang tengah duduk diranjangnya itu dengan seksama. Dari wajahnya ia terlihat sangat manis, matanya yang seperti panda, hidung mancungnya, dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis yang pucat itu bahkan untuk berkedip saja Kris tidak mau. "Tidak menyeramkan?" Lanjutnya.

Sementara Tao yang ditanya seperti itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku tak tahu." Jawab Tao sekenanya.

Kris mengambil gelas yang ada dimeja nakas sebelahnya, tenggorokannya terasa kering setelah melewati saat-saat menegangkan yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya. Sementara Tao memperhatikan Kris, memperhatikan bagaimana cara Kris meneguk air dalam gelas putih itu. Jakun Kris yang bergerak naik turun membuat Tao mau tak mau tak bisa berhenti memandangi leher jenjang milik Kris. Itu pemandangan yang sangat seksi menurut Tao. Hei, saat kau sudah tak jadi manusia pun kau masih memikirkan hal gila itu Tao? Ayolah, sekarang bukan saatnya kau mengagumi jengkal demi jengkal tubuh Kris. Sekarang waktunya kau memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Kris mau membantumu menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Jadi.. kau mau membantuku kan?" Kata Tao setelah Kris berhasil menghabiskan segelas penuh air putih itu.

"Aku tak mau." Kris sekarang membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengabaikan makhluk yang bahkan tak menyeramkan ini.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Sederhana. Kau sangat mengganggu, dan aku tidak suka diganggu." Jawab Kris dingin, ia masih memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi kan sudah ku bilang hanya kau yang bisa melihat dan mendengarku, kalau kau tak mau membantu ku aku harus meminta bantuan siapa?" Tao menguncang bahu Kris pelan.

Kris menepis tangan Tao, kemudian duduk dan melihat Tao tajam. Sementara Tao memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, antara takut dan berharap. Entahlah.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan Chanyeol! Chanyeol juga bisa melihat dan mendengarmu, atau minta bantuan siapa saja. Asal jangan aku!" Tanpa sadar Kris membentak Tao. Tak tahukah Kris, Tao benci bentakan. Terlebih bentakan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Tapi-"

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Gege-"

"Aku bukan gege mu!" Kris kemudian menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya, ia lalu tidur sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku hanya-"

"Aku tak mau dengar alasan apapun! Pergi!" Kris memunggungi Tao. Ia tau ia orang yang jahat, tapi berada didekat Tao membuatnya selalu dalam bahaya. Lihat, ia masuk rumah sakit ini berkat siapa? Kalau bukan karena Tao yang tiba-tiba muncul ditangga ia tak akan terpeleset dan berakhir ditempat yang dipenuhi bau obat-obatan ini. Jadi untuk apa ia membantu Tao jika Tao baru muncul saja membuatnya sial seperti ini?

.

.

.

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Nyonya Wu mengernyitkan dahinya saat suara yang ia dengar pertama kali sampai didepan ruang tempatnya dirawat adalah teriakan dari Yifan, anak satu-satunya yang ia sayang.

"Aku bukan gege mu!"

Hei, bukankah tidak ada suara yang menyahut? Kenapa anaknya berteriak-teriak sendiri? Oh Tuhan, jangan katakan anaknya memiliki gangguan pada otaknya yang membuatnya gila.

"Aku tak mau dengar alasan apapun! Pergi!"

Nyonya Wu kini membuka kenop pintu dengan khawatir, pasalnya sekarang ia hanya melihat Yifan sendirian sedang memunggunginya dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tuhan, tolong jangan katakana bahwa anaknya ini mengalami gangguan pada otaknya. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian memegang pundak anaknya, berniat membangunkan anaknya yang mungkin saja sedang mengigau.

Namun baru saja Nyonya Wu menyentuh bahu Yifan, anak itu malah menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Tao sudah ku bi-" Yifan membalikkan badannya, dan hal yang pertama ia sadari adalah: ini bukan Tao melainkan ibunya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatir. "Mom.." Lanjutnya dengan suara lemah.

"Kau kenapa? Dan siapa itu Tao?" O-ow, itu pertanyaan yang tak ingin Yifan jawab sekarang _mom_!

"A-ah.. itu.. bukan siapa-siapa." Yifan menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal, ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu ku bahwa kau akan datang _mom_?" Yifan mengalihkan pembicaraan, mudah-mudahan saja ia segera lupa tentang Tao atau apapun yang ia bicarakan tadi.

Nyonya Wu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku datang kemari?"

Ah iya, Yifan kenapa otakmu jadi begitu bodoh? Bukankah daritadi kau menunggu ibumu datang?

"A-ah.. iya aku lupa.." Lagi-lagi Yifan menggaruk kepalanya jika sedang salah tingkah, ditambah sekarag ia menampilkan cengirannya yang seperti orang bodoh itu.

"Jawab aku Yifan, tadi kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"I-itu aku-"

"Aku tak melihat siapapun saat aku datang kemari."

"Aku-"

"Apa kau berbicara sendiri?"

"A-"

"Apa kau gila?"

".. "

"Ap-"

"Mom! Biarkan aku bicara!" Ini sungguh menyebalkan, ibunya selalu saja menyela perkataannya jika sedang penasaran seperti ini.

"Aku tadi hanya sedang bermimpi buruk oke? Jangan Tanya lagi." Lanjut Yifan ketus.

"Tap-"

"Mom, aku ingin istirahat." Kemudian Yifan tidur memunggungi ibunya, jika tidak seperti ini ibunya pasti akan bertanya yang aneh-aneh lagi. Dan daripada Yifan salah menjawab lebih baik ia membiarkan ibunya seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Luka pada kepala mu sudah membaik, keadaanmu juga sudah semakin baik. Jika taka da masalah besok kau boleh pulang."

Dokter kemudian meninggalkan ruang rawat Yifan setelah memeriksa perkembangan Yifan. Dan hari ini adalah hari ke empat setelah Yifan sadar dari koma nya,ia juga sudah mulai bosan dengan keadaan rumah sakit yang monoton. Setiap hari jika tidak hujan ia akan diam di taman belakang rumah sakit, menikmati udara sejuk disana sambil menonton pasien lumpuh yang sedang terapi. Tapi jika hari hujan maka ia akan menonton televisi sambil bergerumul dalam selimut. Sungguh membosankan, tak ada club malam tak ada balapan liar. Membosankan. Terlebih ia sering digoda oleh ahjumma ahjumma perawat yang genit dengan bedak setebal lima senti itu, ia ingin cepet-cepat keluar dari gedung yang serba putih ini.

"Hyung, ku dengar besok kau boleh pulang?" Itu suara Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang tempat Yifan berbaring. Ia baru saja datang, seperti biasa ia akan mengganggantikan orang tua Chanyeol saat sore hari.

"Hmm.." Hanya itu tanggapan Yifan, ia kemudia menghadap ke arah jendela.

Hari ini hujan, dan Yifan senang melihat bagaimana butiran-butiran bening itu membasahi jendela kacanya. Yifan terdiam, Chanyeol juga diam menikmati majalah lama yang ia temukan dekat sofa.

"Chanyeol.." Kata Yifan setelah lama terdiam.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan majalah yang ia baca, apalagi disana banyak potretan tentang model mobil mewah yang sangat ingin ia beli sejak dulu. Terlihat sesekali ia mengelus permukaan kertas berwarna itu dengan senyum bodoh yang terpasang diwajahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang meminta bantuanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan membantunya." Jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Bahkan jika seseorang itu bukan manusia?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, ia kini melihat Yifan yang masih memandang ke luar jendela.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, maksudku.. bagaimana jika seseorang yang bukan manusia meminta bantuanmu. Apa kau akan membantunya?" Dan seketika itu tawa Chanyeol pecah. Sejak kapan hyung nya ini ngelantur seperti ini sih?

"YAA! Aku bertanya serius Park Chanyeol!"

"Oke oke pppfft- hhmmm hmm huahahahahaaa~" Oke, sekarang Chanyeol tak bisa mengendalikan tawanya lagi. Ia terpingkal-pingkal diatas sofa, bahkan sudut matanya mulai mengeluarkan airmata.

"YAAA! TIDAK ADA YANG LUCU PARK CHANYEOL!" Kris kemudian melempar Chanyeol dengan bantalnya, tapi Chanyeol terus tertawa. Lagipula apa yang lucu dari pertanyaan Yifan tadi? Tak ada yang lucu kan? Kenapa Park idiot ini menertawakannya? Dasar aneh!

Tapi soal pertanyaan yang Yifan tanyakan pada Chanyeol tadi ia serius, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tentang Tao yang secara terang-terangan meminta bantuan padanya, ia masih memikirkan hal itu. yang ia tak mengerti, jika Tao bisa memperlihatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol kenapa tak meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol? Kenapa harus dirinya yang jelas-jelas phobia pada hantu? Oke, Yifan akui Tao hantu termanis yang pernah ia temui. Tapi tetap saja kan ia hantu? Semanis apapun Tao, Tao itu sudah mati. Sudah bukan manusia lagi!

Yifan jadi teringat lagi, sudah beberapa hari ini Tao tak muncul dihadapannya. Sejak ia membentaknya dan menyuruhnya pergi, Tao tak pernah mengganggunya lagi. Tapi hei, bukankah itu bagus? Yah walaupun begitu Yifan tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang merasa bersalah pada Tao, bagaimana pun juga ia sudah kasar pada Tao. Dan ia tak seharusnya begitu. Jika ia ingin Tao pergi ia bisa memintanya secara baik-baik kan? Tapi itu lebih baik lah, daripada Tao mucul dihadapannya dan membuat Yifan pingsan lagi..

.

.

.

.

-==Keesokan harinya==-

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kris bisa keluar dari rumah sakit yang membosankan itu, ia sedang melihat orang suruhan ayahnya mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ayah dan ibunya memang tidak bisa datang hari ini, ayahnya sedang ada urusan di luar kota dan ibunya –sebagai istri yang baik dan berbakti pada suami- tentu ikut kemana suami nya pergi. Jadilah ia sekarang hanya berdua dengan orang suruhan ayahnya yang berbadan super duper berotot ini, lihat saja, bahkan baju berlengan pendek yang ia kenakan saja sampai ketat begitu. Ckckck, jangan-jangan orang ini tadi sarapan barbell sebelum kesini(?)

"Semua sudah siap, Tuan." Orang suruhan berbadan tegap itu membungkukan badannya sopan.

Kris kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya, dengan sedikit malas ia kemudian melangkah pergi. Sedikit lemas sebenarnya, ia belum menyentuh makanannya sejak pagi. Lagipula siapa yang ingin memakan benda lembek itu? Kris benar-benar tidak menyukai bubur yang ada dirumah sakit ini, itu malah membuat perutnya mual.

Mobil sport merah itu melaju dijalanan kota Seoul, Kris –si penumpang mobil- tengah asik mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel miliknya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil. Pandangannya menerawang keluar, pikirannya juga menerawang entah kemana. Mulai dari memikirkan bagaimana ia merindukan masakan ibunya, sampai Chanyeol yang tak henti-henti nya mengirimi pesan padanya karena tak bisa datang hari ini.

DDDRRRTTTT~ DDDRRTTT~~

Ponsel Kris bergetar, ada satu pesan masuk. Dan kalian tahu itu dari siapa? Yup! Itu dari Park Idiot yang satu itu, dengan pesan satu ini ia sudah mengirimi pesan sebanyak lima belas pada Kris. Rekor yang membosankan, dan yang paling membosankan adalah isinya tak jauh dari:

_Hyung aku tidak bisa datang hari ini, Baekkie meminta ku menemani nya belanja. Kau tak apa kan hyung?_

Atau:

_Hyung kau tidak marah padaku kan karena aku tidak datang?_

Dan yang lebih menjijikan:

_Hyung jangan marah ne? Cepat sembuh, aku sayang padamu :*_

Kris langsung merinding membaca pesan yang terakhir itu. Tak tahu kah Chanyeol Kris sedang tidak punya pulsa sekarang, jadi ia tidak membalas pesannya. Tapi memang dasar Chanyeol idiotnya kelewat batas, tetap saja ia mengirimi pesan pada Kris. Sungguh membuat pesan masuk ponsel Kris penuh-_-

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai."

Lagi-lagi orang suruhan ayahnya membangunkan dari lamunannya, kenapa waktu terasa sebentar? Padahal jarak dari rumahnya dan rumah sakit tidak bisa dikatakan dekat. Sudahlah itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah Kris ingin bermalas-malasan seharian dikasur empuknya. Jadi Kris sekarang menuju kamar nya, ia menaiki anak tangga dengan tidak sabaran. Headset yang sedaritadi menyumpal telinganya sudah ia lepas.

_Twinkle-twinkle little star.._

_How I wonder what you are.._

_Up above the sky so high.._

_Like a diamond in the sky.._

_Twinkle-twinkle little star.._

_How I wonder what you are.._

DEG!

Tunggu, siapa itu? Setahu Kris, ayah dan ibunya pergi. Orang suruhan ayahnya sedang dibawah, dan tidak mungkin ada saudaranya disini. Hello~ semua saudara Kris kan tinggal di China. Jadi siapa yang bersenandung itu?

Kris mengendap-ngendap, berjalan menuju sumber suara. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, berusaha tak membuat suara sekecil apapun. Dan ternyata sumber suara itu dari kamarnya sendiri. Kris menempelkan kupingnya pada pintu kamarnya. Benar, suara itu dari kamarnya. Ada seseorang dikamarnya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Kris membuka kenop pintu, ia membuat sedikit celah disana untuk mengintip. Takut-takut yang berada didalam adalah maling, tapi hei memang ada maling di siang bolong begini?

Kris membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat siapa yang ada didalam kamarnya, itu Tao. Hantu manis yang belakangan ini tak pernah muncul, Kris kira ia menyerah tapi Kris ternyata salah. Ia memang tak pernah muncul dirumah sakit, tapi.. ia menunggu di rumah Kris? Astaga, Kris sakit kepala memikirkan ini.

Ingin rasanya Kris pingsan saja saat itu, tapi tubuhnya yang dalam kondisi sangat baik ini tidak mungkin melakukannya. Jadi ia hanya membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan, sambil menatap horror namja yang berpakaian serba putih itu. Tao tak menyadari kehadiran Kris ia mengira Kris masih dirumah sakit, jadi ia dengan tanpa dosa bersenandung sambil duduk diatas ranjang empuk Kris dengan nyaman.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, Kris menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia merogoh ponsel di saku nya, kemudian mencari kontak ayahnya. Ayahnya? Tidak, tidak. Jangan ayahnya. Bagaimana kalau.. Chanyeol? Yah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pasti bisa datang untuknya. Ia menekan tombol panggilan dengan tidak sabaran, lalu menempelkan benda kotak itu pada telinganya. Tapi..

"Maaf, pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan"

Sial! Ia lupa kalau ia tidak punya pulsa, lalu bagaimana sekarang? Lari? Please, kakinya sudah lemas sekarang. Jangankan untuk lari, melangkah saja kakinya sudah gemetar setengah mati. Tuhan, selamatkan makhluk tampan nan kharismatik ini. Ia tak mau mati muda.

Dengan susah payah Kris berjalan menuju tangga, tapi mungkin ini bukan hari keberuntungannya. Ponsel yang ia pegang jatuh karena tangannya terlalu gemetaran. Dan itu membuat suara yang cukup terdengar sampai kamarnya.

"Uh? Nugu?" Sial! Sial! Sial! Kris benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang sangat ceroboh, suara itu terdengar dan tubuhnya makin lemas sekarang.

"Nu- huwaaaa Yifan Ge~~~" berbarengan dengan suara yang terdengar riang itu ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Kris.

Ini Tao, ya tuhan ini Tao. Tangan Tao yang dingin makin erat dipinggangnya, Tao memeluknya dari belakang. Dan demi apapun itu membuat Kris langsung menghentikan langkahnya, ia tak bisa kemana mana sekarang. Matilah kau Kris.

"Kau sudah pulang ge? Aku merindukanmu~" Ucap Tao manja sambil membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung Kris. Sedangkan Kris? Tentu saja tidak menjawab! Ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang makin memendek, belum lagi sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran hebat.

"Kau masih marah padaku ge? Aku minta maaf, aku seharusnya tak memaksamu. Tapi kau bisa mempertimbangkan keputusanmu untuk membantukku kan?" Oh persetan dengan membantumu! Enyahlah! Kris tidak ingin berurusan dengan makhluk yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal.

Merasa tak mendapat respon apapun dari Kris, Tao dengan cepat mengubah posisinya. Ia sekarang berhadapan dengan Kris, dan ia dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Kris yang pucat dibahasahi keringat dingin.

"Uh? Kau sudah sembuh ge? Tapi kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali, kau juga berkeringat. Apa perjalanan dari rumah sakit melelahkan?" Tao bertanya sambil memiringkan kepala, ya ampun itu sangat cute. Tapi tidak bagi Kris. Cute bagaimananya? Wajah yang pucat, bibir yang putih, onyx kelam, belum lagi kaki yang tidak menapak. Bagaimana kalian bisa menganggap itu cute? Please, itu mengerikan.

Tao mendekati Kris, berniat untuk mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahi Kris. Tapi hampir saja tangan nya menyentuh dahi Kris, Kris mundur dengan cepat. Matanya menatap horror Tao.

"Kau masih marah padaku ge? Hiks.." Oh tidak jangan menangis lagi.

"HUWEEEE~~" Gagal sudah riwayat Tao sebagai hantu yang menyeramkan dimata Kris, sekarang ia malah terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tidak boleh membeli permen oleh ibunya.

Oke, itu malah membuat Kris dilema. Antara takut dan ingin menenangkan Tao yang tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kris salah tingkah sekarang. Ia ingin mendekat tapi takut, ingin memeluknya tapi- Aishh! Kris apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau ingin memeluknya? Memeluk hantu seperti dia?

"Hei-"

"HUWAAAA YIFAN GE MEMBENCI KU~~"

"Sst-"

"UMMAAAAA AKU INGIN PULANGG!~"

"Tao-"

"YIFAN GE JAHAAATTT!~ UMMAAAAAA!~~~"

"Aku-"

"HUWEEEEE!~~~~"

"DIAAAAAAAMM!"

"…"

Kris mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, sekarang ia bukan takut. Tapi risih. Mendengar Tao merengek seperti anak kecil malah membuatnya kesal sendiri.

"Anda memanggil saya tuan?" Sial! Ia lupa kalau orang suruhan ayahnya belum pergi. Kris menatap sinis pada Tao, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang suruhan ayahnya.

"Siapa yang memanggilmu? Memangnya nama mu _diam _hah?" Wow, santai kawan tak perlu sinis seperti itu. Namja kekar itu kan tidak tahu kalau kau sedang berurusan dengan Tao, jangankan tahu melihat Tao saja ia tidak bisa.

Tentu saja namja kekar itu langsung menunduk, malu. Entahlah, tuan mudanya ini memang menyebalkan. Padahal badannya tidak lebih kesal padanya. Untung saja ia anak majikannya, jika tidak pasti ia sudah menjadikan Kris pepes kimchi *emang kimchi bisa di pepes?-_- sudahlah abaikan! Namanya juga orang kesel, salah juga gapapa*

Kris menghela nafasnya, kemudian melihat Tao yang sesenggukan menahan tangisnya. "Kau.. ikut aku." Katanya pada Tao, tapi tentu saja orang suruhan ayahnya menganggap Kris berbicara padanya. Disini tak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan tuan muda galak ini bukan? Yah dan Tao yang kehadirannya yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh namja kekar ini.

Orang suruhan ayah Kris mengikutinya sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya, Kris menghentikan langkahnya mendadak. Dan otomatis itu orang suruhan ayahnya pun menghentikan langkahnya, menundukkan kepalanya hormat. Kris membalikkan badannya, pantas saja daritadi ia merasa ada yang mengikuti ternyata namja kekar ini mengikutinya. Kris mendesah frustasi, jika bilang bukan dia yang harus mengikuti Kris tapi Tao pasti Kris dianggap gila.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Tadi tuan bila-"

"Kembali ke bawah, aku ingin istirahat." Potong Kris cepat. Kemudian ia masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu. Ckck, pintu yang malang.

Sesampainya dikamar Kris langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, memejamkan matanya. Lelah, itu yang Kris rasakan. Ia ingin tidur sekarang, tapi suara isakan yang tertahan itu membuat Kris terganggu. Yah bagaimana Kris bisa istirahat dengan tenang jika seseorang kini tengah berdiri didekatnya dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis yang sewaktu-waktu bisa pecah dan suara sesegukan yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

Kris menatap malas seseorang yang dihadapannya tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikit pun, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk takut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku?" Kata Kris akhirnya.

Tao tak menjawab, ia malah meremas ujung bajunya dengan kepala yang makin tertunduk.

"Ya! Aku bicara padamu!" Kris meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Hiks.." Ya ampun Kris, kau malah membuat namja ini ketakutan. Lihat ia menangis lagi kan gara-gara bentakan mu itu. Jadi disini siapa yang menyeramkan? Kau atau namja manis yang ada dihadapanmu ini?

"Aiggooo~" Sekali lagi Kris mengacak-ngacak rambutnya tanda ia sangat frustasi, ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Kemudian memandang Tao lekat-lekat, namja itu kini tengah menangis dengan isakan yang terdengar sangat lirih.

Oke Kris kita lihat apa yang menyeramkan dari namja yang kini kau buat menangis ini. Wajah? Oh please, bahkan wajahnya kini jauh dari kata menyeramkan. Hidung yang memerah, mata panda yang sekarang tengah memproduksi air mata, bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. Hell, apa ada hantu se imut ini? Yah, kecuali jika kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke bawah –tepat ke kakinya yang sama sekali tak menapak di tanah.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan." Suara Kris kini terdengar sedikit lembut, yah walaupun masih sedikit sinis sih.

"A-aku.." Tao menatap Kris. "Butuh bantuanmu." Lanjutnya dengan sedikit takut.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Bantuan agar aku bisa **pulang**."

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? Komnas perlindungan hantu? Menggangguku lalu meminta bantuan seenaknya."

Tao menundukkan kepalanya lagi, ia tak tahu kalau kehadirannya sangat mengganggu namja yang selama ini ia panggil dengan sebutan _gege _ini. "Aku tak tahu harus meminta bantuan siapa lagi. Tak ada yang bisa melihat dan mendengarku." Isakan terdengar lagi dari bibir mungil Tao.

"Tak ada yang bisa? Lalu Chanyeol? Bukankah Chanyeol pernah melihatmu, dia bahkan pernah berbicara dengan mu kan?"

"…"

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa harus meminta bantuan padaku yang jelas-jelas takut pada.." Kris menatap Tao dari atas kebawah sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Sejenis mu ini."

"…"

"Ya! Jawab aku!" Gertak Kris tak sabaran.

"Itu.. molla! Molla! Molla!" Teriak Tao frustasi, untuk kesekian kalinya tangisnya pecah. Bahkan ini lebih keras daripada yang tadi. Jujur saja, Tao tak tahu jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan Kris. Kenapa harus meminta bantuan pada namja penakut ini?

"Kau pikir jika kau menangis aku mau mengubah pikiranku untuk membantu mu?"

DEG!

Tao tersentak mendengarnya, ada sesuatu didalam dadanya yang ia rasa akan hancur lagi sebentar lagi. Kenapa namja yang ada dihadapannya ini tak bisa sedikit lembut padanya, tak tahu kah ia Tao hanya ingin **pulang **dengan tenang. Itu saja.

"Kau pikir aku mau seperti ini? Menangis dihadapan orang yang tidak punya hati seperti mu? Aku hanya ingin **pulang **gege, dan aku ingin kau membantuku. Aku tak bisa **pulang **dengan caraku sendiri." Entah darimana Tao mendapat keberanian untuk mengatakan semua itu, yang pasti Kris bengong melihat Tao yang setengah berteriak itu.

"Tak ada yang bisa membantuku selain gege, aku juga heran kenapa temanmu yang bernama Chanyeol itu bisa melihatku." Lanjutnya dengan tangis yang meledak-ledak.

"Siapa yang bilang hanya aku yang bisa membantumu?" Kris kini sudah kehabisan cara bagaimana mengusir namja manis didepannya ini. Mungkin cara terakhir agar namja ini pergi adalah dengan membantunya, bukankah namja ini juga bilang ia mau pulang? Yah walaupun Kris tak tahu kemana ia akan pulang atau apa yang dimaksud pulang yang namja ini katakan, yang penting ia segera pergi dan menjauh dari Kris.

Tao menggeleng lemah, jangankan tahu siapa yang bilang hanya Kris yang bisa membantunya dia bisa ada disini dengan keadaan yang bukan lagi manusia Tao bingung. Jujur saja, ia masih belum merasa dirinya mati dan seseorang dipemakaman mengatakan kalau dia belum boleh **pulang**. Dan saat itu ia melihat Kris, jadi ia pikir hanya Kris yang bisa membantunya. Jadi apakah ia salah?

Kris menghela nafas, namja didepannya ini benar-benar tidak tahu atau hanya pura-pura sih? "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba membantumu." Demi apapun, Kris tidak rela mengatakan itu. Tapi ia lebih tak rela jika namja ini terus mengganggunya sepanjang hidup.

"Benarkah? Gege akan membantuku?" Kris mengangguk lemah, dan seketika itu mata Tao langsung berbinar-binar. "GOMAWOOOO~~" Teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah Kris, kemudian memeluk Kris erat.

Kris? Tentu saja ia sangat tidak siap dengan terjangan namja bernama Tao ini, badannya boleh lebih kecil daripada dirinya tapi tenaganya ternyata mampu membuatnya terjungkal dikasur.

"Aishh~ Lepaskan." Kata Kris sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Tao, tapi Tao sepertinya terlalu senang dan tak mendengarkan perkataan Kris ia malah memperat pelukannya. Dan keadaannya sekarang adalah Tao yang memeluk Kris erat dengan Kris yang tertindih tubuh ramping Tao, lihat saja sepertinya ia akan kehabisan nafas sebentar lagi.

"Gomawo gege, jeongmal gomawo~~." Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kris, sementara Kris hanya terkekeh geli.

Entah ada apa dengan Kris, seharusnya ia takut sekarang atau malah pingsan ditempat. Tapi tidak sekarang, ia malah diam dipeluk Tao seperti itu. Sepertinya ia menikmati pelukan ini, bahkan sekarang ia balik memeluk pinggang Tao. Tubuh Tao memang dingin hingga membuatnya merinding, tapi hatinya berbeda. Hati Kris merasa hangat dan nyaman saat dipeluk namja ini, bahkan tanpa ia sadari hatinya menyukai perasaan hangat ini. Tao memang bukan manusia lagi, tapi itu salahnya kan? Takdir yang membuatnya seperti ini, dan jika takdir menginginkan Kris membantu Tao. Maka ia akan melakukan itu semua.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan dari luar kamar, atau lebih jelasnya ia hanya mendengar Kris berbicara sendiri. Ia kemudian merogoh ponselnya dari saku, menekan beberapa tombol sebelum menempelkan benda kotak itu pada telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo."_ Terdengar suara namja paruh baya disebrang sana.

"Tuan saya khawatir dengan tuan muda." Lapornya sambil berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

"_Memangnya ada apa dengan Yifan?"_

"Tuan muda berbicara sendiri dikamarnya."

"_Mwo?! Mungkin Yifan sedang menelpon temannya."_

"Tidak, saya tadi mengintipnya. Dan tuan muda memang benar-benar berbicara sendiri."

"_Baiklah, awasi terus Yifan."_

**Beep!**

Telpon diputus sebelah pihak, namja penguping yang ternyata adalah orang suruhan ayah Kris ternyata sedaritadi tidak langsung ke bawah. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan tuan mudanya ini, jadi ia menguping dan sedikit mengintip Kris yang sepengelihatannya berbicara sendiri. Memang tidak sopan, tapi ia benar-benar khawatir apalagi tuan mudanya ini baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jadi ia hanya memastikan bahwa Kris baik-baik saja. Dan hasilnya, ternyata Kris sangat tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Gimana? Makin membosankan kah? Hufft, sumveh Jia agak kehabisan ide pas nulis part ini. Blank banget buat kedepannya nanti gimana, tapi gapapalah bakal Jia lanjut ko. Tapi mungkin agak **_**sedikit **_**lama karena harus mengumpulkan ide-_-**

**Dan Jia bakal jawab pertanyaan yg ada direviews, map sebelumnya ga bisa bls satu2 yah *bungkukin badan 90 derajat***

**Q:"Hubungan Tao sama Luhan?"**

_**Mereka sahabatan doang oke? :D**_

**Q:"Kenapa Tao bisa meninggal?"**

_**Ntaran itu diceritainnyaaa^^**_

**Q:"Gimana cara Kris ngebantuin Tao?"**

_**Masih jadi secret yah :p**_

**Q:"Nanti Kris sama Luhan bakal jadian?"**

_**Nggak! Ini KrisTao please :)**_

**Dan Terimakasih untuk:**

ayulopetyas11, URuRuBaek, TTy T.T, Guest(4), anyifantao, bbuing, maya22, taoris shipperrr, aninkyuelf, dr22oktaviani1, ajib4ff, KTHS, TaoKYU

**Reviews kalian bener-bener bikin Jia semangat buat lanjutin nih FF walaupun banyak siders sih. Makasih banyak, dan sampe jumpa di chap selanjutnya **


End file.
